Spirit Wars
by Acumichi
Summary: Hinako Hyuga left one special present for her daughter after she passed away and Hinata got it on the day of her sixteenth birthday. It was when everything began to change. Her family had kept it secret for so long, but why? To keep her safe? From what? Hinata Hyuga is soon to become a part in an ancient curse she thought only existed in legends. T for language (may go up)
1. Prologue

**Okay, so this was the new story I was thinking about. I really thought into the fine detail, but it is the big ones that will probably end up throwing me off. Please stick with me on this one, since I think it is a really good idea that I have been working on for months now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

_Long ago, there lived the Kingdom of Dreams. The King was a man of honor; he was wise and led his armies with his brave and noble heart. At his side was a Queen; she looked over her people and village with her head held high and a pure heart. Then, they had a precious girl; the sole heir and Princess to the Kingdom of Dreams. She was the beauty of her kingdom and of even know in other kingdoms. She gained her mother's pure heart and the bravery of her father. The Princess was able to grow up in her perfect Kingdom with little to no worries. She would study hard every day so that she could take over the thrown after her father and with the approval of her father, she was able to learn how to fight like one of her loyal knights. The Princess was loved by her village and when she would visit other Kingdoms, she made sure she was just as pure and brave._

_She grew up into a graceful Princess._

_But tragedy struck the Kingdom of Dreams. _

_The great King and his Queen were captured by cruel and vengeful demons that wanted to take back the earth. The Princess mourned when her parents were brought back to her castle gate's dead. She had tried to work out compromise, but her people were in danger, and neighboring villages made deals with these tailed demons to aid them in return for a part in this new world the demons wanted. The Princess could only fight off so many with her father's armies before the demons struck back with more power and force. There was no one left to ally with; everyone was against her. The Princess only had one choice left. In the dead of the night, when she was sure that her village was safe and her people far off so that would not be hurt, she snuck off towards an old temple. She clutched a notebook close to her chest and led a group of eleven warriors. She had fought alongside these warriors, they had helped her protect their village and put their lives on the line for the innocent citizens of her Kingdom. She could trust them with her life. _

_The Princess entered the temple first and walked up to an altar that was bathing in the moonlight of the full moon. She opened up her note book and pulled out a fresh quill and a small glass vile of her blood. She began to write her spell of her family in hopes her last effort would save her people. She took placed several metal plates on the altar along with a necklace that had been passed down in her family for as long as her family was alive. With the last of her writing, she turned to her eleven warriors that were bowed before her. She smiled to them. She spoke softly as a bright white ray of light floated down from the heavens and when it passed through her, she blessed her eleven warriors. The metal plates began to shine bright as they floated to their respective warrior. The Princess gave a weak smile as she collapsed to the ground. A warrior quickly scooped her up and another took hold of all her items. They all made their way back to the castle. _

_The Princess was placed upon her bed as he item was put back on her body. The warriors left her quarters and went to their respective positions on the front lines. _

_The next day, the Princess, with her new found hope, sent out her armies for one last battle. She stayed back this time; they did not need her to lead them into this battle. She clutched her notebook tight to her chest and when she was given the signal from a servant that was watching she took in a deep breath. One by one, she called off her warriors. _

_The Demons had returned to the earth for this final fight; they were cocky and ready to wipe out the last thing that fought against them. _

_But the battle was won by the Kingdom of Dreams. The Princess rode in on her horse through battle field that was littered with human corpses that were promised a new life. She ordered the demons back to hell, and they did, but not without one final curse of their own. The Princess feared no curse; she returned to her Kingdom to a celebration to her armies, to those killed in action, and for her warriors that had won the battle. All seemed well in the Kingdom of Dreams once more. The others Kingdoms began to rebuild and the Princess was able to finally give her parents a proper burial. _

_Though, something went wrong. One of her warriors seemed to grow angry with her. They thought the other Kingdoms should not be trusted to rebuild on their own. The warrior said that the Princess should rule over all. But when she denied his requests of war, he called for war on her. He planned to over throw her; with some of the other warriors she had trusted so on his side. A few stayed loyal, a few did not care for what would happen. The Princess would not stand for such an act of mutiny against her; she took her notebook that had held the spell and in the light of a full moon, she wrote a curse of her own. _

_A curse that would not be lifted until she forgave them. _

_The warriors felt their curse. The warriors were, hurt, angered, and felt betrayal. The Princess cast her warriors away; if she could not trust one of them, she would not trust any of them until they proved their worthiness. Some tried to convince her to let them stay, but with a heavy heart, she pointed them to the exit of her kingdom. _

_It was not the last of her warriors, she was attacked multiple times. She would watch her warriors fight one another to force them to be loyal to her once again, or she would be at the other end of her warrior's weapon. _

_Five knights gave their spirits to gain greater than humans to protect their Princess, but soon enough. The Princess was on her own death bed. She was weak and ill as she was giving birth to her first and only son. With the last of her strength, she handed off her notebook to her cousin that would take her place at the throne until her son could. Her orders were clear: Burn the book and destroy the necklace. _

_Her cousin had meant to, but she got busy and before she could do the deed. A motherless Prince found the necklace and begged that he keep it. The only thing left of his mother. She allowed him that much, but the book was burnt and then its ashes were buried with the dead Princess. Then necklace lived on with the family with the story of a great Kingdom of Dreams to go along with it; a tale of a brave King and pure Queen, with a beautiful Princess who had beaten the demons and saved the earth. _

_But it also came with the nighttime legend to keep their children well behaved. _

_The legend of eleven cursed warriors that haunted the family; waiting for their Princess._

**(Line Break)**

Hinako smiled as she closed the book that had been placed on her lap by her first daughter. Hinako looked outside to see that the small sliver on the moon shone brighter than when she started; she let out a small sigh. "I have read your story my princess," she got to her feet and put the book back in its place on a light blue book shelf. "It is now time for you to go to bed." She looked back to the pouting four year old girl who was tucked in tight into a light purple comforter. Hinako laughed lightly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Do not give me that face my princess. It is time for bed."

"B-But Okaa-san," the little girl spoke up with her light voice. The woman turned back to her daughter. "M-My window…" she pointed.

Hinako smiled lightly and walked over to the large window that almost looked like a 180 degree mirror. She made sure to check every lock and then pulled the curtains closed. "There you are my princess. I have locked the windows, said my prayer,"

"a-and the demons w-will keep away." The little girl said with a smile. Hinako nodded in approval and walked to her daughter's bedside. She kissed her daughter's forehead as she lied back down. "G-Goodnight Okaa-san."

"Goodnight." Hinako whispered softly as she left the room and slid the door closed behind her. She was glad she had talked her husband into moving into one of the older manors in Konohagakure; sure, the thought of living in a large mansion would have been nice, but Hinako loved the history in the more feudal looking homes. Her bare feet lightly padded against the wood floors until she finally reached her room. Hinako smiled when she saw her husband still up in bed. He was reading again, but not the new books she had bought for him, but more of those work papers that his father had passed down to him once he took over the company. She walked in as quietly as she could and hung up her robe. She stood at her bed side and watched as he concentrated.

"I promise this is the last one," he said with a light smile since he knew that was what she was waiting for.

Hinako giggled a bit as she slid into bed and under the covers, "You sound just like her, Hiashi-kun." She sat closer to him and leaned against him with her head on his shoulders. "I bet that's where she gets it." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "She had me read the story again."

Hiashi nodded and flipped to another page in the large document. "I'm glad that she likes it so much. I'm also surprised that your brother was even able to write a story let alone get it published." He smirked when he heard her huff as if she was trying to be angry with me. "What did I say?"

"I-It's not a story," she said with a pout as she opened her eyes to look at him. Hiashi glanced at her. "It's a legend Hiashi-kun."

"What is the difference Hinako-chan?" He asked as he put the document on the nightstand next to his bed and turned off his lamp. They both re adjusted so that Hiashi could lie down.

Hinako cuddled close to her husband. "A Legend is not made up Hiashi-kun. There is truth in Legends."

"What truth does the story tell us Hinako?"

"It is better to forgive," she spoke lightly and then kissed his cheek. "Everyone needs to learn to forgive. Good night."

"Night."

**(End)**

**Tell me what you think. ^^ Thanks for reading. **


	2. The Eyes

**Here is the official first chapter to **_**Spirit Wars. **_**Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sighed for about the fifth time as she looked up at the clock and saw that time had yet to change. She had been sitting in her homeroom class for what seemed like an eternity. She was surely going to go insane if she stayed in the classroom any longer. She pushed aside a few strands of her hair that always blocked some of her vision and continued to read through her novel. Hinata always had a passion for reading, just like her father. She tried to focus on the words that told her the story of a brave army man trying to get out of enemy territory, but the noise that her classmates were making kept her from finishing the one page. It would have been expected that such an Academy she was enrolled in would have had quieter and students that actually studied. Not that Hinata would want to go to such a school filled with arrogant and spoiled children, but she just really wanted some peace and quiet so that she could read.

Hinata Hyuga, the eldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuga and the late Hinako Hyuga –once Hiroshi-, and the heiress to her family's company Hyuga Corporations. She had a little sister named Hanabi Hyuga who went to middle school section of Konohagakure Academy. Hinata was the most like her late mother. She was kind in nature and naturally kept a low profile wherever she went. Her hair was long and the color of midnight blue. She had lavender tinted eyes that were a mix of her mother's dark lavender and her father's pale silver. Her skin was pale and she was petite and around average height, a little bit under. Konohagakure Academy was known for teaching the children of the famous and wealthy and creating the next leaders of industry and business. The school's colors were white and red. Hinata wore the school's specific uniform of a white button down blouse with a red handkerchief around her neck, the school insignia on the right sleeve, a red skirt, white knee-high socks, and black loafers. The male uniform had the same shirt with a red tie, black pants, same shoes, but a red jacket to go over. Hiashi went to the school before her and with a bit of his own school pride, enrolled her the second he was given the chance.

She looked back at the clock and was only a bit satisfied when she saw that time was moving, but not as fast as she would have wanted. She closed her book; no point in trying to read when she had been stuck on one page for over ten minutes. She placed her elbows on her desk and used her hands to hold up her head as she stared at the window from across the room. She sat in the front right by the door, but that never guaranteed her that she would be able to get out first. She smiled as she saw the barren trees and what she hoped was frost covering the branches, grass, and pine trees. She was so happy that it was winter; the greatest season of all time. She felt a blush grow on her cheeks as she thought about seeing her manor covered in a thick white blanket of snow.

"Miss Hyuga," Hinata was snapped out of her daydream with the sound of her teacher's voice. "You know that you can leave, right?" Hinata blinked in confusion at what her teacher meant. She then looked around the room and felt her face go red when she noticed that no one was in the room anymore. Hinata mumbled out something that sounded like 'I'm sorry', 'goodbye', and 'have a nice day'. The action only caused her teacher to laugh lightly at her expense. Hinata quickly walked out of the room with her bag and book clutched to her chest.

"Hinata!"

Hinata looked up and smiled when she saw her best friend since she was in middle school waiting at her locker. Kiba Inuzuka was the Hinata's perfect opposite. He was loud, full of himself at times, had a temper, and spoke whatever he was thinking. He was leaned up against her locker with grey winter coat over his uniform. He had wild brown hair and onyx eyes that were very animal like. He had tanned skin and on both his cheeks were red triangles. It nearly got him kicked out of school, but with some persuading from his family that was made up of the leading animal scientists he got to keep his tattoos and a good beating from his mother. Once she got near, he moved so that she could get into her locker and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I was wondering what happened to you." He smiled and showed off slightly sharpened canine teeth. Hinata always liked to joke that Kiba was raised by wolves, which is something that he would have loved to happen. "I was about this close to running in and seeing if you needed rescuing."

"I can take care of myself," she said lightly and smiled at him. "But thank you for worrying about me Kiba-kun." She put some books away in her bag that she was going to need for homework and then set her bag on the floor so that she could put on her wool overcoat. "Do you want to stop for a bite to eat?" Hinata didn't understand why she was so quiet, when she was younger she could talk normally, but then she also used to have a stutter. Hinata buttoned up her overcoat and picked up her bag.

"That sounds great," Kiba smiled brightly and closed her locker for her. He then took her bag. Hinata blushed but let him do as he pleased since it would be useless to try and talk him out of it. "What are you hungry for?"

Hinata thought for a moment but she was stopped dead in her tracks. She was standing on the long sidewalk that led from the school steps to the busy sidewalks of Konohagakure. She felt her cheeks grow hotter when she saw her blonde haired crush walking with a few of his friends; they were just about to walk through the school's gates. Hinata felt her heart quicken and a smile began to form on her lips. Kiba glanced at her and sighed; he's been through this plenty of times. Since the two were friends, they practically told each other everything. It took a while since the two only became friends in fifth grade. They were partnered in their first class and forced to sit next to one another. Kiba tried his best to be a good guy, but she remained quiet the whole class period. When it came to their next class, Kiba saw that she was in his class again. When he went to go sit with some other boys at group of desk, he saw she was sitting at a back group alone. With the feeling of guilt and the knowledge that his mother would kill him if she ever found out he had left the girl to suffer, Kiba sat down in the desk across from hers. She was unbelievably surprised and shocked at his actions, but said nothing of it. Through the whole day, Kiba gave up the chance hanging out with other boys since Hinata was in every one of his classes. But after a week of it, Hinata began to open up to the boy and even brought him lunch.

They became the best of friends ever since.

The only issue was that Kiba, a man, had to try and understand Hinata's, the woman's, feelings. It was hard, but Kiba learned from his mother and sister to just keep his mouth shut, nod a few times, and agree. Kiba first noticed the crush back in sixth grade; Hinata was quieter, she was easily dazed, and he saw all the hearts she was drawing all over her notebooks and papers. She finally told him one the two were in the arcade and playing DDR. It not only caused Kiba to lose, but he nearly died laughing about it. He never thought, in a million years, that the smart Hyuga would fall for the stupid Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki was the loudest, dumbest, and the knuckleheaded student in their class. Hinata almost broke off their friendship from that, but with some puppy dog eyes and about two dozen cinnamon rolls he got his best friend back. Kiba tried to support her, but any advice he gave either failed her or got him in trouble. It was a long day when he had to explain to the dean why he was trying to break into Naruto's locker to drop a love note; that wasn't from him though!

"I…I want to go get ramen." Hinata finally answered and began to walk off after the blonde.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "And I thought that the Uchiha's fan girls were the obsessed ones."

**(Line Break)**

"If you keep staring," Kiba said as he sat across from Hinata in their booth, "he's going to try and look at you." He smirked when she let out a small squeak at the thought and looked down at her bowl. Kiba had caught up with Hinata and made sure that they got a booth near the blonde, but –as Hinata put it- not too near that they look like they were following them. Kiba glanced to the blonde that sat with a smile on his whiskered covered face (got the tattoos without any trouble) and bright blue eyes. They were all still in uniform, so they were sure not to do too much to get them in trouble, but Naruto still had a loud mouth. Kiba could hear him perfectly clear. Naruto sat with his three good friends: Sakura Haruno, pink haired, green eyed, a smart cheerleader, and the Uchiha's number one fan. Sasuke Uchiha, black hair like a chickens back end, onyx colored eyes, captain of ever Junior Varsity team, and the heartthrob of the school. Then there was Sai Yamamoto, dark hair and eyes, pale skin, artist, and a socially retarded male.

"Is he looking?" Hinata asked with a light smile and red face. She tried to send her own glance, but she chickened out and went back to her ramen.

Kiba slurped up more noodles. "I don't know what is keeping you from just going up to him and at least saying hi." He said with a shrug.

"You know why," she said with a bit of shame in her voice. "Remember…eighth grade…"

Kiba laughed lightly, "Oh yeah, that was so funny." He heard he huff and saw that she was pouting as she poked at her noodles with her chopsticks. "Come on Hinata, you nearly took out the baseball team. It was like watching dominos."

"St-Stop it Kiba-kun," she blushed redder and scolded herself for stuttering again.

Kiba finished the last of his ramen. "Alright," he put his bowl down and smiled at her, "you know what we are going to do?" Hinata looked up at him as she slowly slurped up her own noodles. "You are going to turn sixteen in a matter of time; I know that your dad is going to through you the party of the century, since you are basically the princess in his eyes. And on that grand dance floor you are going to use that year of wisdom you have gained to finally say hello." He said triumphantly and Hinata giggled lightly as he puffed out his chest with pride. He smiled at her, "What do you think?"

"I..." she smiled, "I better not invite the baseball team then." They both shared a laugh but it was cut short when the bell over the door gave a small ring and the two looked over to see Neji Hyuga walk through the doors with his black coat and white scarf. His eyes scanned the room until they fell on the two and he was quick to go over and drink the last of the hot liquid from Hinata's ramen. "Hello Neji-nii," Hinata smiled up at him and scooted over so he could sit.

"What are you doing here Neji?" Kiba asked as he pushed his bowl aside and picked up his drink.

"You two had yet to arrive home and I began to worry about Hinata-sama." Neji Hyuga was Hinata's cousin and self-appointed protector. Neji Hyuga looked like any other Hyuga; long brown hair, pale eyes, fair skin, and good looking. He was strong willed, analytical, a genius, and captain of every Varsity team. He was very protective of Hinata and she was sure that he had written down her whole schedule right down to the minute. "If I had not found you I was going to call the police."

"You worry too much," Hinata said lightly with a blush and a bashful smile. "We are almost ready to go." Neji did not seem to believe her, but once she pushed her bowl to him, he forgot all about her lateness. She smiled lightly and sipped on a hot chocolate she bought in a café before entering.

"Once I finish," Neji said as he picked up as much noodles as he could on his chopsticks. "I will be taking Hinata-sama home," he said mostly to Kiba and then shoved more noodles into his mouth.

Kiba coughed a bit as he choked on some soda. "What do you mean? Am I not invited to walk the rest of the way with you?"

"Exactly," Neji said with a smirk.

"Neji-nii," Hinata looked to him with a light scolding tone in her voice. "Kiba-kun can walk with us. He needs to get home too."

"And I walk her home since it's about two blocks from my house," Kiba pointed out with a smirk. Neji just rolled his eyes and pushed away the empty bowl Kiba pulled out his wallet and put down some money and Hinata did the same. "You can tip Neji."

"It is the gentlemen's job to do so," Neji said as he put down a nice tip and helped Hinata out of her seat. Hinata thanked him as she put on her coat and made sure to button it up. "Hinata-sama," Neji smiled lightly and shook his head as he put his scarf around her. "I do not need you to get sick before your birthday."

"Thanks," she said with her cheeks red. She was about to follow the two out, but something grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Yes-" Hinata cut herself off when she was face to face with the Naruto Uzumaki. She felt her face heat up red and grew stiff.

"Hyuga," Naruto smiled at her, "I didn't know that it was almost your birthday! You gonna have a party?" He said with his bright and optimistic voice that made a smile come to her lips. She nodded dumbly since she was far too busy getting lost in deep blue eyes. "Awesome! You have to invite everyone, even Sasuke-teme and Sai-teme." She nodded again, knowing that if she tried to open her mouth, she would surely say something stupid. He just thanked her and went back to his table that looked to Hinata and then went back to business. Hinata still stood there, not sure if what had happened was a dream or not. Kiba sighed as he looked back inside to see her still there. He walked back in as Neji waited outside one of the large windows. Kiba picked her up and walked out. Hinata was pulled from her daze then, but he face was still a bright red.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes through your head Hinata-chan." Kiba said with a smirk as he set her back down by Neji. "Must be interesting." Hinata only looked down with a coy smile and walked between the two. "Speaking of interesting," Kiba started off with a smirk. "How is your old man Hinata-chan?"

"Do not refer to the president of Hyuga Corporations as 'Old man' mutt." Neji said with a light glare. Kiba only stuck out his tongue at him. Neji sighed. "Lord Hiashi is busy with work; nothing out of the ordinary."

"Hanabi-imouto looks to be getting very into volleyball." Hinata said with a light smile. "She is getting close and closer to being an M.V.P."

"Didn't you used to play Volleyball?" Kiba asked as he thought back to his middle school days.

Hinata blushed, "Yeah…but I hated the shorts I had to wear." She clasped her hands in front of her as she walked. Kiba blushed faintly as he thought back to those short spandex shorts that all the girls had to wear. He never looked to Hinata with that kind of intent, but he did have to ask her that when she walked away from him, that she not turn her back. Not to mention that it was the only time he went to school sporting events. "I'm just glad that Hanabi-imouto found something she likes." Hinata smiled again and once they reached Kiba's house she gave him a hug. "See you tomorrow Kiba-kun."

"Later," he said and ruffled her hair. He laughed as she pouted and smoothed out her hair. She looked over to Neji and smiled as he just sighed and motioned for her to continue walking.

"How was school Hinata-sama?" Neji asked kindly as they walked on empty sidewalks.

"A little boring," she admitted as she fixed her bag on her shoulder. "I was thinking of maybe finding a club I could join; just so I have something to do after school." She blushed a bit as she walked close to her cousin in hopes of gaining some of his warmth. She loved winter, but she was not fond of having to walk through its bitter winds every day. She crossed her arms under her bust and laughed a bit. "When will you start driving me to school?"

Neji smirked as he pulled out his keys as they walked up to the Hyuga household. "When I get the money to buy a car," he looked down at her, "I'd happily drive you and even your mutt of a friend to school when it gets too cold." Hinata smiled and followed him into the house. They both let out a sigh of relief when Neji closed and locked the door again. They slipped off their shoes and hung up their coats. "I'll make us some tea," Neji offered and walked into the kitchen. Hinata walked to the living area and sat down at a small table and then turned on the TV. She opened up her bag and pulled out her History book and a thick notebook. She turned on the news since Neji always had to know what was going on with the country. She remembered one day when the power went out, Neji was glued to his phone and freaking out that he was missing an important message from the Hokage.

She sighed as she looked down at her work book and back to the TV. She watched as some newswoman talked to people about some new laws being passed in Kirigakure. She listened to political men and women argue about the issues with Konohagakure's economy; one side blaming the rich, the other blaming the government in itself. Hinata only watched until Neji sat down beside her and set the tray of tea and bowls of snacks on the table. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing really," Hinata answered as she looked back to her work and tapped her pen against her chin. Neji said something but she really wasn't listening to anything. She faintly caught something about a new section in the museum opening up.

"Hinata," the two turned around to see Hiashi Hyuga standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was still in his business attire, but with his tie and suit jacket gone. His long brown hair was kept back behind his shoulders and his pale eyes still held so much power and dominance. "Is your sister at practice again at practice?" She nodded and he nodded as he walked over to the table and sat down at the end of the table. He sighed lightly and looked to them, "When does she get off?"

"I think around six," Neji said as he poured them all tea and began to munch on potato chips.

"I'll send Kō to go pick her up," Hiashi mused aloud as he took the cup of tea. He looked to the news and frowned, "Why do you always need to be so informed Neji?"

"I must protect Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama," he said without any hesitation. "To do such I thing, I must know everything going on so I know who to trust and who to attack." He looked to him and smirked. "Not to mention I have to keep my eyes on the stocks."

Hiashi smirked back, "I should have known." He drank his tea and looked back to Hinata. "How was school Hinata? I hope that your…friend has not been too much trouble."

"Kiba-kun has been very good to me," Hinata said with a smile as she worked out another math problem. "We just went out for ramen-"

"With the Uzumaki boy there," Neji said with a smirk. Hinata burst red with embarrassment.

"Ah, yes," Hiashi frowned, "the Hokage's son. I remember him playing at that basketball game you were so keen to seeing Hinata." He looked to his daughter. Hinata just looked at her lap and mumbled something that he was sure to try to deny his claims. He just patted her head, "I hope that you work up the nerve to ask him to dance at your birthday party." Hinata glanced up with him with a questioning look. "You really thought that I would forget your sixteenth birthday?"

"No," she said shyly with a light smile. "I just didn't think you'd arrange a party."

"I did not arrange it Hinata," Hiashi said and a small smile came to his lips. "Your mother planned this party for you when you were little." Hinata's smile saddened a bit and she looked down at her lap. "It came to her in a dream."

"Thank you Kaa-san," Hinata said as she clasped her hands together and had her eyes closed. The other two Hyuga's followed suit and Hinata looked back to her father with little tears in her eyes. "Thank you Otou-san," she kneeled beside him and embraced him. He just gave her a light peck on the forehead.

"Finish your homework Hinata, Neji," Hiashi said as he got up and took his cup. He walked off back to his office.

"I'll help you Hinata-sama," Neji said as he scooted closer to her. She just nodded and wiped her eyes.

**(Line Break)**

"Come on Hinata-chan!" Kiba yelled as they walked up to the school. "Just tell me what you want for your birthday. I don't give me anymore of that 'you don't have to get me anything' crap." He walked backwards so that he could face her while they talked. Hinata only blushed with the bottom half of her face hidden in Neji's scarf. He smirked as he put his hands behind his head and glanced back to check where he was going. "I'll even let you get away with giving me a hint to what you might like."

"Well," Hinata pretended like she had to think really hard about the matter. "I did see some new books in the Book store's window."

"Let me guess," Kiba smirked at her, "more of those fairytales and romance novels?" She only blushed and looked down her feet as they walked through the school gates. Kiba laughed as he turned to walk forward. "Don't worry about Hinata-chan, I'll get you those books."

"Thanks Kiba-kun," she smiled at him and gave him a light nudge. "Speaking of my birthday; I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Kiba asked as he opened the school's doors and brushed off the snow.

"Would you be my escort to my party?" She asked shyly as she took off her scarf. They both walked to their locker's that were fairly close to one another and began to put away jackets and grab books.

"Why don't you ask Naruto-baka?" Kiba asked as he stuffed a textbook into his bag.

"I didn't want to make a fool of myself." She said lightly as she put her bag back over her shoulder and smoothed out her uniform. "And you're my best friend." She smiled at him as she closed her locker. He only shook his head and ruffled her hair. "Hey."

"Listen up Princess," Hinata was surprised by the sudden change in name. She looked up Kiba and found something rather strange. Kiba's eyes always looked so determined, but now, it was like he was ready to run into battle. "You can get any man across these lands and I will not allow thee to judge yourself so poorly."

"W-What?" Hinata was so confused at what was going on. She touched his forehead, "Are you sick Kiba-kun?"

"Hm?" Kiba looked at her after blinking a few times. "What do you mean what? I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did," she said with a smile. Kiba must have been playing with her again. "You said I could get any boy I wanted."

"Oh, sure…yeah," he said waving his hand and they both walked off to their first class. "Anyway, just ask the baka. I bet he would love to escort you."

Hinata nodded, not able to forget what had just happened, and walked into the classroom first. She sat down at her front desk while Kiba went to the back. They usually sat together, but their teacher, Kakashi-sensei, thought it would be best to separate friends so they could make new ones. She sighed as she sat there in silence while her teacher was nowhere to be seen. She slowly began to run the eraser end of her pencil over the desk and tried to create pictures from it. She sighed lightly as she looked up at the board, but saw that Naruto and Sasuke both had chalk and began drawing. She laughed lightly as she watched Naruto take up most of the space with his odd swirl that his father had put on almost anything he could. She looked over to Sasuke's drawings and saw the Uchiha symbol, and what looked like a picture of Naruto; she couldn't help but giggle at the Uchiha's drawings.

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" Naruto finally looked over and glared. "What the hell kind of picture is that?"

"It's you dobe," the Uchiha spoke without any feeling as he continued to doodle on the board.

"I am way better looking than that picture." Naruto pointed at it accusingly. He quickly erased it and the Uchiha just rolled his eyes. The Uzumaki smiled once finished with a better picture of himself. Hinata only blushed and looked down at her desk when the blonde had glanced in her direction. "Hey Hyuga," Hinata jumped a bit in her seat and tensed, "what do you think of my drawing?"

Hinata slowly looked back up but with Naruto and now Sasuke looking to her, she looked back at her desk. She blushed and shifted in her seat, "I-It's nice," she said quietly that no one even heard it.

"What?" Hinata squeaked when she sat up. Naruto had both hands on her desk and was leaning in very close to her. She felt her face get hot with her eyes wide in surprise. He only smiled at her. "Come on Hyuga, I didn't hear you."

"I-I-I…" she felt a smile pull at her lips as she thought. "I was just…I mean….I said that….that…"

"Out with it Hyuga-san," Sasuke spoke up from his spot by the board.

"I think it's really nice," she said quickly with a smile.

"Told you Sasuke-teme," Naruto finally turned away from her and Hinata let out her held breath. She had her own fan-girl moment from his closeness. "Even Hyuga says I'm a better at drawing than you are."

"She never said that dobe," Sasuke said with a smirk. He placed the chalk down and dusted off his hands. "I'm going back to my desk."

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" Two girls burst into the room with bright smiles and blushes. Sasuke just ignored the two as he sat down at his desk. Hinata looked over and watched as Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno brushed off being ignored like it was nothing. Since, it did happen every day. Hinata had tried to befriend the two girls that were in most of her classes, but they never seemed too keen to her company. The two had so much in common and the best of friends. Ino was so pretty with her long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was so tough and never afraid to speak her mind. Then, Sakura was one of the smartest people Hinata knew and had colorful pink hair and bright green eyes. The two were always together, even if half the time they looked to be insulting one another. Hinata wasn't regretting making friends with Kiba, she was so glad that he was her best friend, but she really wanted a friend that was a girl too. "Hey Hyuga," Hinata looked over to see Sakura sitting down beside her and Ino was behind her. "I heard from Naruto-baka that you were having a huge birthday party."

Hinata nodded with a blush on her cheeks. She looked down at her desk and pushed her pencil back and forth. "My father did say something about a party." She shrugged and glanced at the girl.

"Well," Ino leaned in with a smirk, "you should invite us and make sure we got on a VIP list."

"Totally," Sakura smiled.

Hinata only nodded in hopes to get the two girls off her back. She knew that they were not friends; since the two made that very clear. They just wanted to be at the top of the food chain like the rest of them. Hinata looked around her class; all future heirs and children of the rich and famous. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to see the two while at this grand party her mother planned.

Hinata smiled as she looked down at her notebook; the idea that her mother planned this all for her was the greatest thing she could ever know. Hinata always missed her mother, sometimes photos and memories could never help. This was going to be the perfect memory though, she could just see it. Her mother would fuss around trying to make it perfect and her father just trying to help with anything she needed.

"Hello class," Kakashi Hatake walked in a smile in his eyes. He was dressed in business attire but was quick to put his suit jacket on the back of his chair. He was an odd teacher with silver hair and was always wearing a surgical mask. He had deep onyx colored eyes and Hinata was sure that he was reading something not school appropriate. "Sorry I'm late; I had to help a cat out of a tree." Hinata giggled lightly at his excuses; she thought them cute and humorous. "Please open your literature books to page 357."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata huffed as she tried to keep up with the rest of the girls in her gym class. Hinata never liked it when they decided that it would be a fun day to just have a good run. She had to keep herself from tripping over her own feet since she was so tried. Hinata pushed herself harder to keep up with some of the other girls; she was so out of shape that it was sad. Her whole family was known for being at the top no matter what the subject was. She huffed lightly as she finally came to a stop about ten feet behind the other girls; she put her hands behind her head and tried to breath. Her chest burned and her throat was dry and sore. Hinata really hated running. She decided to walk around the court a few more times to calm her heart beat with some other girls. Hinata wiped her brow of sweat but the bell went off and Hinata rushed to the locker room to get changed.

Hinata was usually very fast when she was getting dressed, but when she came out of the restrooms, she caught her reflection in the mirror and something seemed off to her. As she washed her hands, Hinata glanced at her reflection every once in a while to see if she could catch it again. Hinata gasped when she looked to the mirror and saw what she thought she saw.

Her eyes looked darker than before. She touched to her face around her eyes. "O-Oh my…" she was sure she was seeing it. Her eye color became a shade darker. She quickly pulled away from the mirror and ran out of the locker room with her bag in her hands. She quickly went to her last class of the day. "U-Uchiha-san," she saw the male first. He was sitting at his desk that was behind hers.

"Hn," he said not bothering to look up.

"What color are my eyes?" Hinata usually avoided talking to the Uchiha, but she really had no one else to ask at the moment. He rolled his eyes at her question and looked at her. Hinata was a little intimidated by his hard onyx eyes looking into hers. She went wide eyed when he saw that he looked to turn stiff and the look in his eyes dulled. She waved her hand in front of his head, "Uchiha-san?" He seemed to pull out of his own daze.

"What?"

"I…I asked you a question."

"Yeah…" he sat up straight and shrug his shoulder, "it's fine."

"Thanks," she sighed in relief and touched around her eyes again like it would tell her that her eyes were back to normal. She sat down in her desk and pulled out her own things.

"Did you say anything to me while I was looking?" he asked out of the blue. Hinata looked over to Sasuke and raised her brow in question. "Did you Hyuga-san?"

"N-No," she shook her head. Sasuke just grunted and went back to looking ahead. Hinata did the same but the more she thought about what had just happened, the more concerned she became. During class, she would glance at the male, who was much unfocused and just staring at his notebook. There was something very wrong with what was going on. She looked around to the other students to see that if anyone else was acting like the Uchiha or even her. Hinata sent another glance to the Uchiha and bit her lip to keep from yelling when she saw red eyes in his reflection from the window. She looked back down at her desk when he shot a look at her. Hinata kept her mouth covered and acted like she was focusing on her note-taking. She refused to look up anywhere but her notebook. Once class was done she quickly packed up and left; the Uchiha was left in his seat. He was very confused and he felt a pain in his chest.

**(End)**

**Alrighty people tell me what you think of the story and I will be sure to update my other stories too. **


	3. Her Dreams

**Alright the next part of **_**Spirit Wars **_**is on its way. Hinata slowly finds herself not only seeing her own eyes change but she was catching some other things with these odd eyes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Hiashi sat in his office with his piles of papers to sign, look over, and rewrite. Not only did he have his own business to run, but Hinata's birthday was coming closer and closer and he could feel his palms get sweaty at the thought. He quickly went to his desk drawers and pulled out the worn leather notebook that he treasured. Inside was the delicate writing of his late wife; he avoided reading anything that did not have to do with her dream party for Hinata. He marked the desired pages with a pressed rose. He read over the words and was able to recite them without trouble; he just hoped that he did it right. He carefully put it back as he was about to get back to work, but he heard the front door open and then slam close. He listened to rush footsteps run up the steps. He became concerned when he heard the attic stairs being pulled down and then back up. He knew that Hinata had returned since he had her room moved to his fairly large attic since she didn't like living her room that she had since childhood. Hiashi got up and walked out of his office and went to Hinata's old room; he gave the room to Hanabi, who changed the colors from its light colors to the more neutral colors. He remembered watching Hinata play with her many dolls and pouring tea for all of them like Hinako taught her. But once the woman passed, Hinata avoided her room like the plague.

"Lord Hyuga," he looked over to see Neji panting as he bowed. "H-Have you seen Hinata-sama?"

"She just ran up to her room." He said and faced his nephew he had taken in after the death of his brother. "Did something happen?"

"I was just on my way to find out." Neji stood up straight. "She was so quiet all day and refused to look at me. The minute she saw the manor, she took off running."

Hiashi nodded, "Just leave Hinata be Neji," Hiashi said and turned away. "I'm sure she is alright." He walked back to his office, but sent one last glance to the attics door. He continued on his way and decided that it would be best to get work done and make sure that everything would be perfect for his first born daughter. Neji only sighed and walked back down to his room on the first floor. There was something very wrong and the feeling in his gut and the nagging voice in his was making him worry more. He busied himself in his room with a paper and work on other homework.

Hinata had her own panic as she stood in front of an old mirror that she had propped up against the wall of her room. She stared at herself and tried to force the change to prove that she was not slowly going insane. Was she stressed by all the attention she was getting from her birthday? Maybe it was midterm week? Whatever was getting her down, Hinata was going to get over it and get back to her life. She changed out of her uniform into a pair of loose fitting jeans, a black t-shirt, and a purple hoodie. She sat back in front of her mirror and pulled her bag to her side. She would try to do her homework and also catch her eyes changing. Even when she finished, she was left sitting before the mirror with anticipation that something would happen. Not that it would be any good to her; she couldn't explain what was going on with her eyes…or with Sasuke's eyes. She shook her head and got to her feet. She walked over to her bed and lied down. Hinata closed her eyes and tried to focus on what she did. When nothing came to her, she let her mind wonder. She smiled when she remembered that she had a new book to read. Hinata walked over to her bookcase and as she was about to get to her book, she saw it.

_Once Upon a Time_

The title stuck with her for so long, it was basically a big part of her life. Hinata remembered, as a child, she would always ask her uncle to tell her the story. It took a year of him telling her the story every day that her uncle, Kyo Hiroshi, made it into a child's story and put it on the shelves. He made a special copy for his niece and she never looked happier. She picked up the book and dusted off the dust it collected. She was upset with herself that it had taken her so long to pick up the book again. Hinata usually avoided the book because it brought back painful memories of her mother; and she once got the thought of sharing it with her sister. She never did though. Hinata was selfish when it came to the book and the memories it held. It was something that no one could understand but her. Neji thought it nothing more than a children's book and even her uncle told her it was just a story. Hinata knew better than that though; her mother always told her that it was greater than just a story. And Hinata could imagine that Hanabi would not believe her either.

"It has been awhile," she said to herself as she sat back down against her bed and flipped open the book. She smiled as she looked to the beautifully drawn characters that appeared on every page. Never had she read a children's book with such a great story. Hinata giggled as she thought back to all those times that instead of being afraid of the boogieman, she was afraid of a demon talking her into going against her family. She loved how her mother would read it like she had lived through the whole ordeal. Hinata always thought that her uncle based the story off of her mother. Hinako Hyuga was a perfect Princess.

"Onee-san!" Hinata was pulled from her thoughts as she heard her sister calling to her. She set down the book and crawled to her door on the floor. She opened it and looked at her dark haired sister. Hanabi Hyuga was also another perfect princess; she had the grace of the Hyuga family and the looks to match. Her dark hair flowed freely down her back and big pale eyes were bright with child-like joy. "Otou-san said you have to make me something to eat." Hinata smiled lightly and sighed. Hanabi ran off back towards the kitchen. Hanabi was very independent at ten years old, but she loved to be babied by Hinata for some reason.

Hinata pushed down her latter and slid down; she then pushed it back up so no one ran into it. Hinata scurried after her sister, who would start to whine if she took too long. Hinata looked to her sister, who had taken a seat at the table, and smiled lightly. "How was school Hanabi-imouto?"

"I don't like it," Hanabi said as she propped her elbows on the table. "It's all so boring. At least I can play Volleyball every day."

"What would you like to eat?" Hinata asked as she looked through the cabinets.

"Ramen." Hanabi said with a light smile. Hinata blushed and nodded. She pulled out one of the Styrofoam cups and then began to boil water. She smiled as she remembered her last she ate ramen and giggled lightly. Naruto had actually come up to talk to her; it was like a dream come true. She sighed lightly as she poured the hot water into the cup and left it in front of Hanabi. "Not yet," Hinata said when Hanabi tried to eat it. "It has to sit for three minutes."

"Now you're just teasing me Onee-san," Hanabi said as she leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. Hinata laughed lightly and patted the girl's head. Hanabi looked over to her sister, "Hey, Onee-san," she turned in her seat so that she was kneeling. "Otou-san told me that Okaa-san had planned your birthday a really long time ago. Do you think you'll like it?"

Hinata thought for a moment. There was the fear that maybe her mother made the party for the young Hinata instead of the teenaged one. Hinata nearly paled at the thought that her party was themed like a story-book fairytale; she would never be able to show her face in school again. Hinata shook her head of the thought; her mother knew her much better than that. "I will Hanabi-imouto," Hinata smiled at her. "And if you like it, you can use the same one."

"Nu-uh," Hanabi shook her head. "I'm going to have a sports themed one." She said confidently and then turned back to her ramen. "Can I eat it now?" Hanabi asked as she picked up her chop-sticks and looked back at Hinata with anticipation. Hinata smiled lightly and nodded. She laughed lightly and walked away to get back to her room. "Thanks!" Hanabi called from the kitchen. Hinata didn't respond since she knew her sister was too occupied by food to listen. She was about to go back up the stairs, but she noticed that Neji's door was open. She went over and peeked in to see him on his bed and staring at the ceiling. She looked around his room and was fairly surprised. Neji had went through a phase where he refused anyone entrance into his room. Hinata just refused going into his room since she was not sure if the phase was over yet. Her eyes caught sight of so many things that made her wonder. She never knew that Neji was into Kendo…or safes. She stood up straight and thought for the moment; why would her cousin need so many safes?" She was about to peek back in but she turned red when Neji was standing at the door and looking at her.

"Can I help you?"

"Um…" she looked down at the floor and began to rock back and forth. She bit her lip and tried to think of something. "Nothing…" she looked away. Neji only smirked as she turned and walked away from his room. Neji closed his door all the way and sighed. He went back to his bed, but not before staring at the safe.

"Seven stones."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata was back in her room and decided to skip out on her dinner when she caught herself in the mirror once more. It was the flash of color again. But as soon as it came it was gone again and she was left still thinking she was crazy. Hinata put her things away and set out clothes for her to wear in the morning. She hung up her wet towel on a coat rack in her room as she brushed through her wet hair. She had hoped a shower would clear her head of the horrible thoughts of insanity in her head. Hinata covered her mirror so she wouldn't have to see herself anymore. She began to walk back to her bed until she stepped on the book that she had left behind. Hinata looked down and smiled sadly as she picked up her forgotten book and sat down on her bed. She crossed her legs and turned on her lamp so she could turn off the main lights. She went to the page where she left off and saddened when she saw the picture of the saddened Princess kneeling before her father and mother's throne. It was such a sad picture, that Hinata never looked at it when she was little.

She ran her finger-tips over the slick picture. There was something about the picture that looked different to her since when she was little. Maybe it was from not looking at the picture in so long, but there was something in the background that looked new. She strained her eyes and saw that a dark figure stood in the back, hidden behind some drapes. Hinata could make out a male form…but that was it. It was just like a shadow in the back ground. She didn't know if she was supposed to be afraid of the being…or comforted that someone looked to be watching over the Princess. Hinata lightly touched the figure and shivered a bit with a smile. It was a little cool to be so affected by a story again. Hinata lied back on her bed as she held the book to her chest. Maybe it was the nostalgia, but she wanted to be read to one more time before she officially became sixteen.

She would be too old for stories like that.

"Goodnight Hinata-onee!" Hanabi called.

"Goodnight!" Hinata called back.

"Stop yelling!" Hinata giggled when she heard Neji yelling from his room.

"Bed!" Hinata stifled her laugh as her father yelled from his own room. She heard Hanabi crawl into her bed and Neji lock his door shut. Hinata turned on her side and flipped the light of her lamp off. She watched as her circular window let in the soft light of the moon. Hinata set the book propped up by her desk lamp so that she could stare at the cover in the low light. She made out the title written in an elegant calligraphy and then the outline of a small child looking into the distance, where the Kingdom lied. She placed a light kiss on her finger tips and then touched the book cover.

"Goodnight Okaa-chan."

_~Hinata's Dream~_

_I opened my eyes again and without any thought, I got off of my stiff bed and walked over to the kitchen. The home was made of wood and was just one giant room. I began to boil water to drink and cook up eggs, and meat that I knew was from a deer killed the night before. I glanced back to my mother and brother, who were still lying in the bed we shared; I never liked to wake them too early. Once done, I placed the food on a plate and covered it with a wood bowl. I set the water and tray on a wood table and then changed. I was in my favorite dress. It was fairly low class, but I made it myself with the cloth I had saved up for. I put on my shoes and grabbed two buckets. Water for the rest of the day, but I may need more since mother wanted to bathe brother before church tomorrow. I walked out to the well; I sighed when as I discovered how hot it was this early. Luckily, I would be in a manor cleaning today. _

_I sighed as I cranked up the last bucket up to the surface. I wiped my brow as I untied the bucket and then picked up the other once; the sooner I got my chores done, the sooner I could work. I started my travel back to my home, but I was stopped when I saw a man sitting on a tree stump. I felt my cheeks get hot. He was dressed in the same type of clothes the house owners I clean for wear. I was awestruck as he looked from a leather bound book and then back up to the forest. It looked like he was drawing; a bottle of ink by his side and a quill in his hand. I shook my head and walked as fast as I could back home. _

_It seemed like only seconds._

_I was on my hands and knees scrubbing hard cold floors of a grand manor. It was such a shiny floor that I could see my reflection. My hair was up in its usual bun and my dress looked no better than the table cloth this family had. I dipped my rag back in the bucket and then wrung it out. I shifted to another part of the floor that allowed me to look out the doorway. I blushed as the Lord's son was talking with another man; his smile was breath taking and I felt my heart skip a beat when he let out a deep chuckle. If I was richer…had a family name…we could be together. I glanced back up and stopped when I saw that a young woman had entered and she was quick to take up conversation with him. I let my head fall; he deserved someone like her. _

"_Come now love," she spoke with an accent as she began to walk in. "Why not indulge on something sweet?" _

_I looked up and saw the wet floors. "W-Wait!" I called to her, but by the time that she looked at me for elaboration, her heeled shoes lost their grip on the floor and she fell to the floor. I cringed as she landed on the ground. "M-My apologies Miss." I got up and walked over to her and the son. I was going to help her up, but the son had already taken care of that. He was the perfect gentlemen. _

"_Why are these floors wet?!" The woman yelled at me. _

"_I-I was j-just cleaning…" I trailed off and looked to my feet. If I looked in her in the eye, I would surely freeze up. _

"_This is what you get when you hire lousy help!" She was aggravated. "This is my best dress." _

"_I-I can cl-clean it for you-" I had looked up at her and I was silenced with a rather loud slap to the face. It stung…like when I was punished as a child with a tree switch. I did not turn my head to look at them; they would see my tears. I lightly touched my cheek that had grown hot. _

"_Please," the son said lightly trying to calm her down. "I know that she meant no harm." _

"_You have to teach the help now before it happens again." I shielded myself when I saw her arm pull back. When I didn't feel another hit, I looked up and saw that someone was holding her back by her wrist. I looked to my savoir to see it was the man from before. He wasn't looking at me, but he kept a tight grip. "Let go of me you brute." She turned to face him and glared. _

"_Calm down," his voice was low key and without a tone. I kept my head low and waited to be dismissed to my work. "She tried to warn you, but you were too stubborn to listen." I heard them shuffle around and the next thing I knew, someone was moving my head up to look up. I gasped when I was captured with just one look. A look that tried to tell me something; it stirred something up deep in my gut. I felt sick, my head began to hurt, and I thought a heard a woman moaning in pain. She was affected by his eyes just as I was. Who was she? And why did I know this woman? "Are you…alright?" _

_I couldn't answer though…_

_My knees felt weak and before I could run off back to my work._

_His eyes shifted to a menacing red._

_~End of Dream~_

Hinata gasped as she was startled awake and sat up. She clutched her blanket to her chest and her eyes were wide with dilated pupils. She took in haggard breaths as she scanned the room for something to comfort her. Hinata looked to her alarm clock and saw that she had woken up an hour before she needed to. Once she finally calmed down, she threw off her covers and stood up. She cringed with the loud creaking of her floor; she was careful to turn on one of her taller lamps and took a seat on the floor beside her laptop. She quickly went online as a way to waste time. She would not go back to sleep.

She had never had a dream like that before. Usually, her dreams were a jumble mess of what she was thinking and everything that has happened in her day. Well, the eye thing was pretty spot on, but everything else was fairly odd. She logged on and looked to see if the internet had any answers for her. Maybe her sanity was close to breaking; she would have to ask her father to schedule an appointment with a doctor. She filtered through junk sites and then went to something that looked more official. She looked through the page until she found something that seemed to match her dream.

"Reliving past lives." Hinata mused aloud as she scanned through the page. Hinata never believed in things like that but it was fairly interesting to read. She would have thought that she had discovered something great, but the more that she read something stuck out. It said that the person would know what was going on and who was who without much trouble. Hinata rolled her eyes; she had no idea who she was and who everyone else was. She looked to the clock at the bottom corner and sighed when she had wasted about half an hour. She decided to start her day off early and walked down to the bathroom with her clothes. It was quiet in the manor.

Hinata locked the door to the bathroom as she started the shower. She was quick to clean up and as she stood in her bathrobe she dried and brushed her hair. The dream was still clear in her head and it was fairly odd since she usually never remembered her dreams. She stared at herself and waited to see if anything that happed yester was actually true. She only smiled, "I'm being silly." She spoke lightly and changed into her uniform. "I'm just stressed about my birthday and school." She said reassuringly and walked to the kitchen as she adjusted her tie. She looked up as she went through the door way and was surprised to see that Neji was already sitting at the table with breakfast made. "Good morning Neji-nii," she smiled lightly and sat down across from him. She happily filled her plate with waffles. "Thank you for breakfast."

"It's nothing." He said with a shrug as he read through his book. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Just a little excited I guess," she said with a forced smile and shrug. No need to worry her worked up cousin. She began to eat and ignored the looks that she was getting from him, but whenever should would glance up there was something different about him. It was like when she caught Sasuke staring at her for a bit; he looked lost in thought and in a daze. Hinata just figured that Neji was in another one of his phases. He was filled with teen angst and showed it through his distant stares and lack of communication. Hinata finished her glass of milk and took her dishes to the sink. "It was delicious nii-san," Hinata smiled at him.

"Just be glad that I know where the cook books are," he said with a light smile. Hinata checked his facial features again; it was odd that he had gone from serious to loving in such little time. "Go and get your shoes on Hinata-sama; I hope that this time you and the mutt can catch a bus instead of having to walk in this weather." Neji stood up and walked back to his room. Hinata only giggled lightly and slipped on her shoes. Hinata sighed as she remembered that her bag was up in her room; she quickly went back to her spot and pulled down her latter. She climbed up and grabbed her bag. She was about to walk back down, but she caught her favorite childhood book in the corner of her eye.

It was innocently standing where she left it; the book was always there for her. The book that her mother ordered just for her; the book that her uncle had made because his niece loved the story so much; and the book that her father even read to her for a while after the loss of her mother. Hinata had pushed the book so far away that now it felt like she had betrayed it. With no idea of what she was doing, she put the book in her bag and then walked back downstairs. Hinata blushed as she thought of the ridicule she would go through if she was caught with the book in the bag. "Just for today," she said to herself as she set her bag on the sofa and walked to the bathroom. "Then I put it back," she said with a light smile and brushed her teeth.

Hinata was only doing this because she needed to get the child out of her.

"Onee-san," Hinata looked over in the middle of brushing her teeth. Hanabi looked to have just rolled out of bed. "W-What are you doing u-up?" Hanabi was always up this early since she had a morning practice.

"Just wanted to get an early start," she smiled at her and continued to brush her teeth. Hanabi just muttered out some gibberish and walked back to her room to get ready. Hinata came out of the bathroom and took in a deep breath to enjoy the minty-ness. She sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. She lied on her side and watched morning cartoons.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata and Kiba both sat in the lunchroom closest to the heater. Kiba was stuffing his face with the school's lunch food and Hinata was carefully eating her bento that she had made. Hinata giggled as Kiba was telling her all about his day and all the things that went on in his house. Kiba lived with his mother and sister since his dad ran out on the family a while back. It was why that he stuck with his mother's name, Inuzuka. Hinata loved hearing about Tsume and Hana; they were always so kind to her and so much fun. Today, Hinata was happily listening to Kiba explain the scolding her got from his mother from not doing anything but school and video games. Kiba never played winter sports, only summer ones. He never liked having to do things when it was snowing outside. Hinata could only laugh since she would usually have to go to everyone one of Kiba's soccer and baseball games. She did enjoy them, but it made her busy.

Hinata had caught her reflection in the trophy cases and she saw that her eyes were different again. No one noticed though, she pretended to ignore it. It must have been from the lack of sleep and all of her nervousness; she practically forgot about it.

"And guess what Hinata," Kiba said with a bright smile. "I was able to get a tux from my weird cousin."

"Oh good," she smiled and blushed. "Thank you so much for doing this for me." She tucked some hair behind her ear and looked up to him.

"What are friends for," he said with a shrug and a smile. Hinata only giggled and as she was looking out one of the windows, she stiffened when she saw a man.

The man was standing beside one of the many cafeteria tables and no one seemed to notice him. Hinata rubbed her eyes and then looked back to see that the man was gone again. She let out a sigh of relief that Kiba took notice to.

He followed her line of sight. "What are you looking at?"

"Huh?" Hinata looked back at him.

"'What were you looking at," he motioned to the area where Hinata was looking. She looked back and then saw that he was there again and this time she just quickly looked back to the male with a forced smile.

"Nothing." She said in a rather sweet voice and tried to smile a bit brighter. "I…I mean I was….no…I…" she sighed, "I don't know."

"You have just gotten weirder and weirder." Kiba said with a smirk and Hinata only blushed and laughed a bit. Hinata laughed died down as she glanced back to the spot of the odd sighting, but by there was nothing there when she looked again. She let out a breath of relief and Kiba continued to talk, "Oh and a quick heads up," he looked up at her as he cleaned his mouth. "I got a detention today."

"Kiba-kun," she scolded lightly with a smile since this wasn't the first time that he had gotten in trouble. "What did you do this time?" She asked lightly and drank from a milk carton.

"Asuma-sensei said something me being disrespectful, but I wasn't really listening to that old man." Kiba said with a bored tone and waved it off with his hand. Hinata only giggled at his antics and shook her head. "So…I won't be able to walk you home."

Hinata was a bit surprised and looked to him. "What?"

"Detention Hinata, today," he said bluntly. "I'm really sorry…"

"N-No," she smiled and blushed lightly. "It's fine…I can walk myself."

"No!" Kiba said with concern. "I'll find someone that can walk you home." He had the look of determination and smiled, "I can't find someone as strong and protective as I am, but I'll try."

Hinata pouted, "I'm not a baby Kiba-kun."

Kiba smirked, "Coming from the girl that has a child's book peeking out of her back," he motioned with his head to her bag. Hinata blushed red and quickly fixed her bag so that the book was hidden. He chuckled, "You are too innocent for your own good. I'll get someone to walk you home." Hinata only pouted and furrowed her brows more but it looked that she was left without any say in what was going on.

They finished the last of their lunch with light conversation about the day and future plans to hang out. Hinata put away the part of her bento that she did not eat and sat quietly as Kiba threw away the rest of his lunch. She looked around the room and stopped when her eyes were locked on the figure leaning against the wall by the windows. They looked just fine even though the air from the windows had to be close to zero degrees. She watched as the man looked too old to be in the school; she gapped when he finally looked at her.

He had haunting ringed eyes.

"Come on Hinata," she jumped when Kiba touched her shoulder. She looked back to him. "Are you okay?" He asked as he stood up straight, "You've been acting strange."

"H-huh?" She stood up slowly and looked back over to the window. The man was gone again. "I-I'm fine…?" she grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulder. "I have to get to class." She quickly walked away from Kiba, who just stood there in shock.

He had never seen Hinata so nervous and odd; usually she only acted this way when finales were coming up, dances, or something that involved that blonde haired moron. It was concerning to see her like that but he jumped when her heard a harsh whisper in his ear.

"_You can never protect her you mutt." _

"The fuck," he said under his breath as he covered his ear and turned around to see who had spoken to him. But there was no one there. "I must be catching her worries," he said and grabbed his bag before running off to his own class.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata had gone through the rest of her classes with her head low and trying to avoid eye contact; she could feel her eyes throb with pain at random times in the day; like they wanted her to look up and see something. She took any moment she could to just sit with her eyes closed and try to remember the good things that were to come in her life. What was she doing losing her cool so close to her birthday; the day when she would finally be old enough to get her license and be independent? Hinata rubbed her temples and cringed again as her eyes burned for her to see something. Hinata took a moment and closed her eyes; she took in a few deep breaths. Hinata was at her locker and her hold on the locker got tighter as another wave of pain pulsed in her veins.

"Hyuga?"

Hinata jumped and looked over to see Naruto standing next to her with a look of confusion. He was dressed to get home with his hands shoved in his pockets and large head phones hanging around his neck. Hinata felt a blush crawl up her neck. "H-H….H-H-Hey," she squeaked out and looked back into her locker. She cursed herself for being so shy.

"Are you doing okay? It looked like you were about ready to rip your locker door off." He said with a smile and laughed. Hinata laughed a bit as her ears began to burn red. She quickly slipped on her overcoat and put Neji's scarf around her neck; it helped hide her red cheeks. "Hey, where is Kiba? I usually always see him with you."

"H-He had detention," she answered softly as she closed her locker and held her bag tightly.

"That loser," Naruto laughed and looked to Hinata. "I have no idea how you guys are friends. You're like….that black and white thing the Chinese had everywhere."

"Y-Yin and Yang?" Hinata asked as she looked up at him.

"That's it!" He smiled and pounded his fist into his other hand's palm. "It's been bugging me all day what they call it." Hinata smiled shyly and as she began to walk to the doors. Naruto followed, "Yeah, you guys are so different." Hinata just nodded and shivered when the doors opened and snow-flakes hit the tip of her nose. She smiled brightly as she walked outside to see the snow falling ever so lightly. She held out her hands and watched as the snow would melt on her red palms. "Aw man," Naruto looked up to the sky, "guess Tou-san was right. Now I owe him." Naruto looked to her and smiled at the bright smile in her eyes. "I can see that you love this stuff." Hinata nodded. "Well, I better get home before I freeze my balls off!" Hinata flushed red at the crude statement. Naruto only laughed as he walked off, but saw that Hinata waited at the steps. "What's wrong Hyuga?" He stopped and looked back at her as other students weaved around their still figures.

"K-Kiba-kun said that h-he would get s-someone to walk me home." She spoke up so that she could be heard from under the scarf.

"Is the princess used to being walked home?" He asked with a smile, but Hinata saw the flicker of something else.

"H-He insisted," Hinata said in her defense. "I-I could walk m-myself home." She said in a weak prideful voice. She pouted when Naruto only chuckled at her response, like he didn't believe her.

"I never thought I'd see a great Hyuga pout like some five year old child." He laughed a bit more and Hinata couldn't help but smile at him. He was rather handsome with that smile on his face. Naruto was about to continue, but another voice cut them off.

"Hyuga-sama," Shino Aburame stood beside the Hyuga and spoke in his monotone voice. Hinata looked up to him and was conflicted on why he continued to where sunglasses in the middle of winter. He stood in the school uniform with a coat on and a cap over his dark hair. He was fair skinned and rumored to have brown eyes. He turned to look at her, "Inuzuka asked that I walked you home, but I was called in for work today. Would it be alright if I took you to my work and allowed you to phone for a ride home?"

"Perfectly fine," she said with a smile. He nodded and when he began to walk off, Hinata followed. "Where do you work Aburame-sama?" she asked.

"Ichiruka's ramen shop," he said lightly, but Naruto suddenly jumped in.

"No way man?!" He smiled brightly, "You mind if I walk with you? I always head there anyway."

"I see no issue with it." Shino answered and then looked to Hinata. "Do you?" Hinata quickly shook her head and smiled when the three continued to walk off school grounds and to the ever famous ramen shop. Hinata could feel her heard hitting her rib cage with every beat at how close she was to the blonde. If she wanted, she could brush against his hand. She smiled blissfully; it was like a dream come true.

"_Disgusting Plant!"_

"_Failure leader…__**failure.**__"_

Hinata felt a chill go up her spine as she heard the voices almost right behind her. She looked back but no one was even close enough for her to her a conversation like that. She looked forward again and went tense as the air seemed to get thick with tension. She was trying to listen to Naruto talk about how he was ditched by his friends since they always ate with them, but she felt eyes on her and her own eyes began to burn again. She shook her head to rid of her crazy imagination. She sighed in relief once they reached the shop and Hinata was left with Naruto as Shino walked to the back. Hinata tried to thank him, but he didn't allow her the option. Naruto quickly pulled her to a table and sat down. She followed suit and reached for her cell. She was about to call home, but she was going to eat ramen…with Naruto! She couldn't miss out on this chance. She pocketed the device again and took off her scarf.

"This is totally awesome!" Naruto said as he took off his coat. "Maybe Shino can get me some deals."

"Th-That would be nice," Hinata said with a smile. She took off her scarf and overcoat. She fixed her hair behind her ear and tried to make sure that she looked nice. "S-So-" Hinata started, but when she looked up her eyes burned with pain as she looked at the area behind the blonde. There was another man…not the same that she saw from before. This one was taller…she felt a sharp pain in her chest when the man looked to her with a glare. Why did she feel so guilty?"

"You okay?" Naruto waved his hand in front of her face. She looked to him. "You kind of zoned out."

"O-Oh…so-sorry," she said and glanced back to see something strange. The man was still there! She felt her eyes widen.

"I didn't know you had different eyes?" Naruto said with curiosity as he leaned in a bit closer. Hinata blushed as she looked back at him. "I thought all Hyuga had the same eyes."

"W-We do…" she felt panicked and pulled out her cell. In the reflective surface, her breath caught in her throat when she saw her dark colored eyes. "I-I think w-we do." She glanced back over and the male slowly walked away, she bit back the need to scream when he walked through the wall.

She was seeing dead people!

"_Oh I wish that be true," _a lovely voice whispered through her head like she had thought it herself. Hinata quickly stood up. "I-I need to get h-home!" She declared and put her stuff back on.

"What, why?" Naruto stood up with her. She acted like the place was about to explode.

"M-My cousin w-will come looking for m-me," she said as she grabbed her bag. "Sorry!" She quickly ran out and felt tears burn in her eyes for making herself look crazy, but if she stayed any longer she surely would be insane. She glanced back through the window of shop and skidded to a stop.

The man with the ringed eyes was standing beside Naruto.

"I-I have to get home!" She began to run faster. Something was really wrong!

Naruto huffed as he sat back down. "Man that girl is weird."

Shino stood behind the counter and glanced to his left. "You scared her." His vow was a little above a whisper.

"_**Maybe that will keep the little wench away.**__" _He heard the voice so clearly, since it was coming from someone right next to him. It was the darker side of the voice, the one that haunted him as a child. The one that made his parents worry that he had to get therapy.

"I hate you."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata huffed as she had her back against her front door. She made it home in the half it would have taken her. She was covered in snow since she had slipped a few times. She dropped her bag on the ground and slowly began to shed off her layers. She tried to brush off all the snow, but it all melted to water as soon as she touched it. Hinata slipped off her shoes while picking up her bag again; she walked into the living room and took her seat at the low table next to Neji. He didn't acknowledge her presence since he was too busy watching something on the news about a robbery. She pulled out her text book but didn't open it. Neji glanced over and watched as she pulled out the children's book.

"Don't tell me that you carried that all day with you."

Hinata blushed and looked away, "And if I-I did…?"

Neji rolled his eyes and chuckled, "You are such a child sometimes."

Hinata glared at him, "A-Am not," she defended and held the book close to her chest and looked away with a blush. "I-I just wanted t-to read it a-a few more times before…it w-was too late." She put the book in her lap and smiled at the cover. Neji only sighed and sat back against the sofa and uncapped his bottle of water. Hinata glanced over at him and then back at her book. "Do you believe in legends nii-san?" She asked lightly.

Neji glanced at her and then looked back at the TV that was on a news channel. "Hinata-sama, I only believe in two things:" he held up a finger as he named them. "Fate and Destiny. It was chosen for us before we were born and sticks with us until the end comes." He looked to her. "I was Fated to protect you and Hanabi, and my Destiny says that I will be the best at it." He smirked and Hinata smiled at him. "Legends are nothing to believe in."

Hinata frowned, "Okaa-san always said we could learn from legends."

"She told you that," he said and then took a long drink. "I know that you had always loved that book, but I think it would be best if you pass it on to Hanabi…or just never look at it again." He sat up and looked to her full on. She was a bit taken back at his seriousness. He spoke with such a strong tone, "Do not get caught up in that story. I've noticed that you've been acting rather odd. Just let that story go and try to focus on your schooling," he tried to smile but Hinata knew something was rather off. Neji was indeed her cousin, but Hinata never thought of him as her protector. She was his cousin; Hinata was indeed an heiress to her family business, but she really didn't need a guard. Hinata looked at her book and then looked back at him. "I mean it Hinata-sama," he spoke again, "you're only worrying yourself with that book."

"Okay," she said lightly and smiled. "I-I'll put it back r-right now." She quickly stood and walked up to her room. Hinata glanced back to be sure that he wasn't watching her and then quickly went up to her room. Once she was safely in her room Hinata sat on her floor and opened up the book. A smile came to her face as her eyes scanned over the first few words of her beloved story. "Long ago, there lived the Kingdom of Dreams…" she started off out loud. Hinata used to be able to tell the story by heart, but it had been awhile since then. She stopped reading aloud and let her mind absorb each word. She even came up with different voices for each character; she used the same voices when she was playing out the story with her toys. After reading a page Hinata would spend a few minutes looking at the picture and taking in new things she had never noticed before. It was like she was learning the story all over again. Hinata gave a sigh when the book came to its end and she was left looking at the picture of the young prince standing at the cliff like the little girl on the cover was. Hinata looked closer at the picture and caught something very odd in the background, far off into the distance.

It looked like the body of a fox.

"Hinata-sama," Hinata jumped as she slammed the book shut and slid it under her bed. She looked up and watched as Neji came up with her bag in hand. "If you plan on staying in here, you might as well get your work down. He dropped the bag on the floor and looked to her. "Dinner will be prepared soon, please do not be late."

Hinata nodded and watched as he climbed down and pushed the latter back up. Hinata then grabbed her book but stopped herself from opening it. She had homework to do. She placed the book on her bed and went over to her bag and started with her homework. She didn't like it but there was nothing to distract her if she didn't do it. As Hinata did her homework, she heard her cell phone start to vibrate; she picked it up and placed it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Hey Hinata!" _Kiba answered back with enthusiasm.

"Kiba-kun," she smiled and lied back on the floor. "Did you just get off of detention?"

"_Sure did, but I heard from Aburame that you went to the ramen shop with the Uzumaki. Did you finally tell him and get a date?" _

Hinata blushed. "No…he just wanted to come with since Aburame-san had to work."

"_But you were still with him. How did it go? He didn't annoy you too much right?" _

"No," she said and her eyes wandered about her room. "B-But something weird did happen." Hinata knew that she really had nothing to worry about, but it wouldn't hurt to tell her best friend. "I thought I saw some man…s-staring at me."

"_Probably some pervert?" _Kiba growled. _"I should have told Neji to just take you home." _

"It's not just that time Kiba-kun," Hinata sat up and whispered into her phone. "A-At school, I saw another man in the cafeteria; he was just standing by the window."

"_Was that why you were so spacy?"_

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

"_But there was no one there Hinata." _

"I think you're right," she admitted in defeat. "By I saw him and he looked so real and so did the one in the ramen shop." She paused and sighed, "It made me run out like some crazy person. U-Uzumaki-san must think I'm a loon."

"_I know I'm your best friend, but I have to agree with that last statement." _He spoke up and Hinata listened to the traffic in the background. _"How about I head over and maybe I can be your therapist? You're probably just excited about your birthday and worried about exams." _

"Alright, just be safe."

"_Yeah, thanks mom." _Kiba snorted. They said their goodbyes and hung up the phones. Kiba shoved his phone and hands into his pockets and shivered as another cold wind blew by. He waited at the bus stop in hopes that it would be worth it. He didn't want to have to walk any more than needed.

Hinata put her phone on the floor and finished the last of her work. She climbed down from her room and decided to get to the kitchen and tell them she was having a guest over. Hiashi and Neji were not very big fans of the Inuzuka, but they never said anything when he came over. Hinata slowly walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Kō, he old care taker, and Hanabi, who was sitting on the counter, both there and cooking. "Kō-san," she walked up to him. "Are you cooking tonight?"

"You bet Hinata-chan," he smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "Get ready for something good."

Hinata laughed lightly and fixed her hair. "Can you make enough for one extra member? Kiba-kun is coming over."

"Sure thing," Kō smiled at her and then looked to Hanabi. "Hanabi-chan, please get me more rice."

"Okay," she said as she jumped down and went to the cabinets. Hanabi looked to her sister, "Why does your friend get to come over all the time, but I have to ask to have someone over?"

"Don't be jealous Hanabi-chan," Kō teased with a smirk. Hanabi pouted as he took the rice from her. "Once you get older, I'm sure your father would allow you to have the same privileges as Hinata-chan." Hinata blushed lightly, "Not to mention," Kō looked back to Hinata, "I heard someone is getting another year older very soon." Hinata coyly looked down at her feet and Kō laughed. "Come on Hinata-chan," she looked up at him, "tell your uncle what you want for your birthday."

"Anything would be nice," she said lightly.

"Hinata-onee wants a puppy Kō." Hanabi said as she took her seat back on the counter again. "Get her a puppy."

"You want a puppy," he said with a smirk and roll of his eyes. Hanabi pouted and Kō sighed. "Maybe if a certain little girl is good, she'll find a puppy under the Christmas tree this year." Hanabi smiled brightly and Hinata laughed as she watched her sister promise to be on her best behavior. Kō laughed as well and then glanced back at Hinata, "Now back to you sunshine."

"I really mean it Kō-san," she smiled and blushed. "I'll love anything you get me."

"Alright," he said as he sighed dramatically, "just be sure that you get ready for something great then. Since I know have no guidelines." Hinata giggled as she listened to Kō list off crazy things he could get her and she would have to like them or it would make him sad. Even Hanabi cracked a few smiles and laughs when she heard a few of the choices.

"Hinata," Hiashi stood in the door way and the three looked at him. "Your friend has arrived."

"Sup," Kiba poked in head in and smiled. "Smells good in here; did you make a special just for me Lord Hyuga?"

"I will make him wear a leash," Hiashi said with a glare to the boy who only smirked back at him. Hiashi turned away and went back to his office.

"Don't fight with him Kiba-kun," Hinata scolded lightly as she walked up to him.

"Oh," he waved it off; "it's how we tell each other that we care." He smiled and waved to the other two Hyuga. "Hey little Hyuga; Kō-san."

"Mutt," Hanabi said with a frown.

"Inuzuka," Kō smiled at him and turned off the stove. "How about I make your dinners to go? I think they can keep Inuzuka off a leash and Lord Hyuga from having a heart attack." Hinata nodded. Kō packed their dinners into four bentos and the two carried them off to Hinata's room. Kō promised to explain why they were not at the table. Hinata laughed lightly as she watched Kiba try to climb up with all four in his arms; she ended up helping him anyway.

"I could have gotten it," Kiba pouted as he pulled up the later and made himself comfy on the floor. Hinata giggled as she placed the door on her wooden chest and moved it to the middle of the room like a table. "So," he sat up and broke apart his chopsticks, "you think that you are seeing weird men?"

Hinata nodded. "I think so…but I can only see them at…certain times."

"Like when?"

"My eyes start to hurt," she said and then took a bite of fish. "And I think there is something wrong with my eyes too."

"I knew it," Kiba said as he slammed his fist into his opened hand. "I learned this Biology Hinata. The lack of pigment in your family's eyes is bad. It might be making you blind." He then shoved food into his mouth and continued to talk. "You should see a doctor before it gets worse." Hinata nodded and Kiba swallowed loudly, "After you get those eyes of yours fixed, I bet this whole thing will go away." Kiba smiled, but then his eyes caught the book on the bed. "Oh hey," he got up and picked up the book. "I know this story."

"You do," Hinata asked as she looked to him.

Kiba nodded, "Yeah, my sister got me a copy, but it didn't look as nice as this one. She thought I would enjoy hearing about those lame ass warriors." He scoffed and flipped through the pages. Hinata stood up and looked through the book with him. He looked to her and smiled, "Is this the one that you carried around with you today?"

"Yeah," she said with a sheepish blush. He snorted and she hit his arm, "D-Don't laugh at me." She pouted and he only laughed more. She sat down by the food and Kiba followed suit; he was still looking through it. "Did you like the story?"

"Only one part really," he said as he placed the book between them and pointed to one of the pictures. "Whenever I heard about those knights, I made my sister pretend to be a demon so I could slay her." He chuckled, "They were the coolest things to me. I once got my cousins to play as the Knights with me, while one of Hana's dolls would be the Princess we had to protect. My older cousins played as the demons. That was a bad idea since we always got out asses handed to us." He closed the book and pushed it away, "but other than that. I didn't really like it."

"I loved that story," she said lightly.

"Of course you did," Kiba said. "It's like every girls dream come true. Be a Princess and even save the day."

"I loved it because the Princess was so strong…even after losing her parents." Hinata smiled lightly as she looked at one of the bentos filled with food. "I loved it so much that I had my mother lock my windows every night to be sure demons wouldn't come in."

"You are weird," Kiba laughed and nudged her shoulder. She only smiled and blushed lightly, "But don't worry," he smiled, "I like you weird."

"Thanks."

Hinata and Kiba spent the rest of the night talking about the book and what was the best about it, but Kiba was soon kicked out when Hana come over to give him an earful about coming over without even calling. Hinata watched as he was practically dragged out the door by his ear and pleading for mercy. The others had a light laugh, but Hinata went back to her room. She pushed her chest back to its spot at the foot of her bed and flopped down on her bed. She placed the book back by her night stand. She changed into a pair of loose sweats and t-shirt. She turned off the lights and flopped down on the bed. Over the weekend, she would go to her eye doctor. She smiled lightly and set her alarm; she would up at a normal time tomorrow and start the day off right.

_~Hinata's Dream~_

_I laughed lightly as I was spun around the dance floor once more. How I loved to dance. I would do it every night if I could. No mother nagging, no father telling me that I should be studying, and especially no annoying little brother bothering me. This was my night to be who I was. I was a party girl. I loved to sway my hips, dance close to that guy I won't ever see again, and drink hang out with my friends like we would never see each other again. Sure, I was trapped in the fortress that is my school, but another two years and I was out of here and on my own. I could also get away from that weird guy in all my classes; what a little freak! _

"_Come on," I called to this good looking guy with some trashy girl. "Dance with me!" I had to yell over the music. He smirked and gladly left her, not like she even noticed. I didn't take a drinker to tell when someone else is drunk. I pushed myself up against him and just moved to music once more. My friends laughed and giggled as grinded myself against him. This guy was hot and I was a girl of simple taste. I liked them hot and sexy. I looked up and saw that the weird kid was staring at me again. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face my partner; no way was I going to let that little weirdo ruin this night. I smirked up at the man; he only smirked back and leaned down. I had to keep from giggling when he kissed at my neck and then gave me a hickey. I shuddered a bit when he did it again. I pushed him back and scolded him with a smirk, "No evidence big boy…or you'll be answering to my daddy." _

"_Sounds like a challenge," he smirked back, but I was taken back. His eyes looked fucking cool; like snake eyes. "What's wrong princess," I looked at him with confusion, "scared of the big bad snake?" He hissed out and I took a step back when he smirked and his canines looked to sharpen to a point. "Let's get back to the fun," he teased, but I got the hell out of there. I ran to the girl's bathroom and quickly splashed water over my face. I ended up taking off all the makeup on my face, but I didn't really care at the moment. I looked up at the mirror and gasped when something was off. My eyes were dark lavender. "Holy shit," I muttered as I touched my face. I had blue eyes, not purple. "I must have eaten a bad burger," I sighed and went to my purse and began to re-apply my make-up. I jumped when that fucking weird kid came into the bathroom. "The hell! Get out this is the girl's room!" _

"_I'm sorry," he looked at the floor and pushed up his glasses. "I just wanted to be sure that you were okay. You ran out like you saw a demon- Did you see a demon?" He looked back at me. _

_I growled and pushed him out, "Alright, I thought you were just some weird guy, but you're a stalker!" I stood in the door way as he was in the hall. "Listen up," I glared, "leave me the fuck alone!" _

"_Wait," he held open the door and I was about this close to knocking his lights out. "I know this will sound crazy, but I have to protect you. I know that I'm weird, a-and I can understand why you hate me, but I'm being truthful." _

"_Just shut up," I yelled at him. "You're a nut. You are insane and you lack brains to understand. Come near me again and I will get a restrainer order on you-"_

"_You saw a man with weird eyes," he cut me off. I was shocked though. He was glaring at me now, like I had done something wrong. "You can see something weird. Right now, you can see a bird outside that window; it's also staring at you, isn't he?" I looked out one of the school windows and there was something out there, I couldn't tell if it was bird though. "I am your protector; I have to be sure that those filthy warriors never hurt you again!" _

_I looked at him some more, but I just shook my head. "Just stay away from me, okay?" I left the bathroom and was sure to leave him there. I went back to the gym and looked for another guy to take my mind off of everything. This time, I grabbed some guy that I was sure took the same math class as me. I didn't say anything as I pulled him into the crowd of dancers and began to dance against him. He didn't object to it, but he was sure wasn't into it. I really didn't care though; I just wanted to keep dancing._

_I was meant to dance and that was it. I didn't need protection, I had blue eyes, and the weird kid is just some weird kid. Nothing more and nothing less. I would go home tonight tired and see my mom and dad on the sofa watching TV. They would ask me how it went and probably get close enough to see the marks on my neck. I'd tell them the truth, some guy tried to come on to me and I pushed him away. They would believe me and then I'd drag myself to bed. I would wash my face, kick off my shoes, and then sleep with my dress on. My purse would be dropped on the floor and my hair would stay curly. _

_Everything would be normal again; I was just stressed and tired. I was fine._

_I had to be fine._

_~End of Dream~_

Hinata woke with a start and listen to her alarm go off. She looked to the clock and gapped when she saw she had slept through her alarm. She turned it off and jumped out of bed. Hinata decided to skip the shower and changed into her uniform and stuffed her books into her bag. She rushed down to the kitchen and grabbed a lone apple that she was sure Neji had left her. She took held the apple in her mouth and put on her shoes and rushed to the bathroom. She ate what she could and tossed the rest in the waste basket. Hinata looked to the mirror and yelped. She quickly covered her mouth and looked to the door in hopes that no one would rush in. When no one came she looked back at the mirror. Her hair was still sticking out in a few places, and her uniform was wrinkled. What frightened her though was the dark color of her eyes and…

The two hickeys that stood out against her pale skin.

"O-Oh no…"

**(End)**

**Well, tell me what you think while I get back to writing more updates.**


	4. Her Knights

**It seems that Hinata is going to have some explaining to do and need to find out what is going on with her dreams and eyes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto™**

**(Line Break)**

Hinata pulled up the collar of her shirt so tight and fussed with the bow all day that Kiba was sure she had gone off the deep end. It was bad enough with her worrying about the book and eyes, now she only focused on her clothes. Kiba questioned her but she would get so defensive and run off to a mirror. He was sure that she was hiding something from him, since she was touching her neck so many times; Hinata refused to tell him anything other than she was a little warm. Kiba sighed as he sat back in his seat and put his seat up as the movie went on. Hinata was engrossed in the movie, but he couldn't see why; there was no action, one hot girl, and it wasn't even funny. Sure, they were supposed to be taking notes on it and he would just copy them from Hinata later, but that didn't mean a movie had to suck. It was what he got for getting his hopes up for a good movie in his English class. He looked over to Hinata and kept his eyes right on her neck; there was no way that she could hide something from him.

Then he saw it.

His eyes went wide as she pulled at her collar and there it was. The big ugly bruise that only came from being bitten and sucked on; he literally fell out of his desk and yelped in pain. "Fuck!" He clutched his head as their teacher rushed to turn on the lights and stop the movie.

"What has happened Inuzuka-san?" Kakashi walked over to his student in hopes that he did not break anything.

Kiba sat up and grunted, "I'm fine sensei…just lost my balance."

"That should teach you not to put your feet up on these desks," Kakashi said lightly as he helped the male up to his feet. "Are you sure that you are okay, I can have someone take you the nurse to be sure."

"Uh…yeah," Kiba said, "Can Hinata take me? I don't trust any of these other people not to just let me fall." Kakashi laughed lightly while nodding. A few other students defended themselves but no one really cared.

"Alright, Hyuga-san," Kakashi looked to his quiet students, "you don't mind, right?"

"Not at all," Hinata smiled and stood up and walked over to Kiba's side. He put his arm around her shoulders and he walked her out.

Sasuke sneered as he saw the two, "A real man doesn't need help."

"Shove it pretty-boy," Kiba growled out.

"_Pathetic mutt."_

"_Pitiful human." _

Both boys looked back at one another and just glared, not sure if the other had said it. They heard the voices so loud and clear, like they were right in the room with them. Hinata pulled Kiba along before it would turn into more fighting. Sasuke only scoffed and Kiba just muttered under his breath. He glanced to Hinata and once they turned the corner, he took his arm from around his shoulder and walked on his own just fine. "So," he spoke lightly as they continued to walk, "where did you get the hickey?"

"W-What," Hinata asked loudly and stopped dead in her tracks; she covered the mark on her neck and blushed a bright red. "I-I have no i-idea what you are talking a-about."

"I know that you do," he stood before her and forcibly moved her hands. He gapped when he saw there were two. "What the hell happened after I left? Who did this to you?"

"No one," she pulled away from him and covered her neck again. "I-I had no idea how I got them…I-I just woke up and they were on my neck. Oh and they hurt so much and whenever I touch them I feel sick and I want to dance for some reason too." She looked to him with wide eyes and felt the tears brim in her eyes. "K-Kiba-kun, I'm really scared. I-I had a weird dream and I got hickey's in them, but it wasn't me. I…" she trailed off as she took in deep breaths, "I don't know what to do."

"It's okay Hinata," he pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair as she cried. "Don't cry…I'm going to help you." Kiba felt his senses heighten, his eyes burned lightly as he clutched her tighter and something in his chest exploded with pride and a loyalty to something. He didn't know what took over him, but he was sure he would find out sooner or later. Kiba soon lost all connections with what was going on, but something took over for him; he could hear what was going on. "I'll protect you my Princess…that is what I vowed to do." Hinata looked at him and caught his eyes, they looked more animal like. She blushed when he smiled kindly, "The same eyes from before…nothing but true beauty." Hinata felt her eyes burn as she stared at her friend; she whipped her head to the side when she caught something in her vision. She watched as a large wolf bowed to her and then circled them and sat behind Kiba.

Like the weird kid…only his was the bird.

'_Oh my beloved knight.' _The woman called again and Hinata clutched her head. She was so confused. She pulled from Kiba's embrace and raced to the bathroom, but a body cut her off. She stopped before she could hit the man dead on. It was Shikamaru Nara, the smartest kid in her class.

"Oi," he looked to her with tired eyes and then over to Kiba, "you two also trying to ditch out?" Hinata took a step back and quickly ran past him into the bathroom. Shikamaru sighed and muttered, "Troublesome," he glanced to Kiba, "What's up with her?" He watched as Kiba seemed to be staring at something behind him.

"You should get back to class…" Kiba looked to him with a lack of emotion. Kiba couldn't understand what had happened, but when as he gained back control, seeing the Nara made him mad. "It is unwise to be walking around at this time."

"And why is that," Shikamaru asked with a smirk.

"Cause I can see," Kiba smiled evilly as his animalistic eyes gazed over the male and he growled deep in his throat. "But from the look on your face, you have no idea what I'm talking about…do you?" Kiba smirked as Shikamaru just kept the same bored expression on his face. Kiba walked past him to make sure that Hinata was still okay; he couldn't just leave her. The silence was very unnerving and once Kiba left Shikamaru cracked his neck.

He scoffed as he rolled his shoulders and looked out one of the windows, "How troublesome," he smirked. He caught his reflection and watched as the man behind him laughed wickedly at the thoughts that ran through his head; Shikamaru would catch a few of them. He couldn't help but let out his own chuckles. He glanced to the man that he could still only see in reflections, "I guess…that's what you were talking about." The man responded back with a smirk and a dangerous look in his eyes. "Yeah…I bet I could paint the walls with it."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata walked into her cooking class and stood at her station alone. She never really got the chance to work with anyone, since the class was uneven. There was no way that a group of three would work since no other group wanted her. She was a bit of a show-off when it came to cooking; Hinata thought it was one of her greatest gifts. It was a rather quiet day and Hinata had a recipe that she had been waiting to make. She opened up her note book to the marked page of her new recipe. As she was about to see if she had the right tools another person walked up to her station. She looked up and blushed when she saw another boy standing by her. He was one of the kinder students she knew and she gave a smile, "Hello Akimichi-san," she bowed to him.

He smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Hey Hyuga-san," he rocked on his heels. "Um…do you think it would be cool if I partner with you today?"

Hinata was a bit taken back by it, but she nodded. "Okay…w-would you like to help me try a new recipe?"

"Sounds like fun," he smiled and Hinata nodded with her own smile. She happily showed him her plans and was happy to get some feed-back; she had tasted the males own creations and she loved them. Choji Akimichi was one talented Chef. Hinata was trying out some new pie fillings, so she was happy to have someone help her make it. Hinata started on the fillings and Choji went to work on crusts. Hinata laughed as she and Choji told stories about their first times cooking. Hinata had never had so much fun, that she was able to forget that her eyes had seemed to permanently change to the new color. She would check after every class, but they had yet to go back. No one noticed though, or not that she noticed. Hinata was worried for Kiba since he was very quiet when around her. He would only wish her safety and would be sure no one else would come near her.

She shook her head and tried to focus on her filling.

But…there were the men again…she caught them turning corners and walking into the rooms. She would follow after them, but they were gone; like they didn't want her to see them. She rubbed her neck and cringed as the marks were there. She had to find out what was going on with her. She was snapped back to reality when she heard a timer go off. She moved to another pie filling after putting the finished ones in the fridge for a bit. Hinata looked to Choji as he worked, "What happened to your partner Akimichi-san?"

"I guess he dropped the class," he shrugged. "I knew he only took the class because I had, since we were friends and all, but you think he would have waited until then end of the semester." Hinata nodded, it was odd for anyone to drop a class so close to the finals. "But hey," he shrugged as he rolled out more dough, "now we can be partners."

"Right," Hinata smiled. Hinata had never been able to talk to someone so freely on her own. She usually made friends through Kiba and Neji, but this time, she was doing it all by herself. The air lightened as she sighed happily. "This day may have not started out so great," she spoke lightly, "but I really like where it led to." Choji nodded and once he finished the pie crust and she finished the fillings, they began to make the little pies. Hinata had fun licking up anything that got on her fingers.

"I bet these are going to be great," Choji smiled at her and she nodded. Hinata closed the oven and they began to clean. "Save that filling," he said as he pulled out some containers, "I bet we could use those later."

"Brilliant," Hinata smiled and began to clean her work area. She was left back when the bell rang. She noticed Choji began to help her, but she shooed him off. "Don't worry," she smiled, "I'm okay with being a little late." She waved as he ran off to class. Hinata didn't want to go to class anyway, she would be herded to gym and have to change with all those girls looking at her neck; she just knew it. Anything to avoid getting to class would make her happy, even if it meant she would get in trouble for being late. Once she finished, she looked to the clock and saw she had missed out on the first fifteen minutes of class; she quickly went to class, still dreading every step she took. Hinata quickly slipped into class and saw that people were still standing around the gym; she made her way to the locker room and changed before anyone could notice. Hinata had opted for her full uniform; green track pants, and thin jacket to go over her shirt. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she went back out on the gym floor.

"Hey," Hinata jumped a bit as she looked over to see Ino and Sakura looking at her. "You finally decide to show up to class?" Hinata, no knowing what else to say, just nod and the other two shared a light laugh. "I never thought I'd see the ever perfect Hyuga come in late."

"I was just cleaning-" she tried to defend herself, but Sakura put her hand up to get her to stop.

"Don't' bother Hyuga," she smiled, "It's not like anyone would ever think you did it on purpose."

"She's the Hyuga's little princess," Ino smirked, "any trouble she got in, her father would just get her out of it." The laughed again and Hinata just looked down at her feet and walked over to another part of the gym where she could be alone. She wished the girls and boys weren't separated then maybe she could be with Kiba.

"Alright ladies," Anko Mitarashi walked out with her whistle around her neck and a clip board under her arm. "Today I want to see some hustle out of you! We'll be taking laps." She smirked as most of her class groaned and rolled eyes. "It's that, or I make you do running drills." Everyone knew better than to go against Anko, but she liked to see if a few of her girls had any bite to their yips. She glanced around to see that they rather run laps that have fun with her. "Then it's decided," she blew her whistle and watched as her girls began to run around the gym. She would have liked to play some sports, but with it being winter, seeing them run was just as entertaining.

Hinata hated this even more than she thought she would. She had to spend her whole class lagging behind her peers and huffing for breath.

"So Hyuga," Hinata was sandwiched between Ino and Sakura; Sakura was the one to start talking to her. "We couldn't help but notice that you started wearing those weird contacts." Hinata wished she could run faster to get away from them. "I would also want to change my eyes if they made me look blind." Ino agreed and Hinata just kept her mouth shut. "I bet you did it to catch Naruto-baka's eyes right?" She said with a smirk and Ino snickered.

Hinata blushed, "No…th-that's not it." She shook her head and almost tripped up a bit as she ran.

"It's almost cute that you like that idiot," Ino said with a sigh, "Too bad we all know that he likes Sakura-chan."

"I can't blame him," Sakura flipped her pink hair over her shoulder and smiled. "But, Sasuke-kun is the only man for me."

"You might as well just say yes to Naruto," Ino said, "we know the Hyuga can't get him and Sasuke-kun is all mine." Hinata got a little ahead as the two began to argue and she was just glade that they left her alone. She continued with her jogging and looked to the clock and saw that barely anytime had passed by. She sighed and slowed down a bit since she wasn't going to tire herself out for this. "But anyway," Hinata nearly tripped herself. She looked to see that the two were both by her again. "I got this invite to a party, your party." Hinata blushed red. She should have known that her father would send an invitation to everyone in her grade; even the people she really didn't like. "It looks like the little princess is getting a grand ball."

"I don't think it would be as good as mine though," Sakura said with a light laugh, "I had Japan's best singers come to sing a special song just for me."

"True," Ino shrugged and looked to Hinata. "How do you plan on besting Sakura's?"

"I-I'm really n-not trying to be better than anyone," Hinata said with a shrug and tried to pant under her breath. She tried to smile, "I mean…I'm just having a-a birthday party."

"We'll be the judge of that." Ino and Sakura said and then ran off ahead, leaving Hinata to worry about what she had just done.

"O-Oh no…" she said as she finished her last lap and wondered back to the locker room. As if her life wasn't complicated enough.

**(Line Break)**

Hinata sat down at her bed and watched as the moon light poured in through her window. She was too afraid to go back to sleep. Her whole day had been a mess. She had to hide two hickeys she got from a dream, she saw men walking into classrooms and standing around, and Kiba was quieter than before and looked to be on guard. She could also sometimes see that Wolf lying by Kiba's feet at times. She had no idea what was going on and how it was happening, but she had never felt weirder in her life. There was also that issue with Neji; it was like he could see through walls since whenever she was about to panic, he would come up with something to calm her down. He was acting a little more protective too; like he knew that she was freaked out by something. He even didn't let Kiba take her home. He did it and told Kiba that he should rest and read a good book before going to bed.

She groaned as she flopped back down and covered her face with her pillow. She wished she could wake up from the dream and just put an end to it. It never happened though; no matter how many times she closed her eyes and opened them back up again she was still in the same place and not back in her bed. Hinata took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she pulled the covers over her and curled up on her side. The night was quieter than most and she wished she had the will power to stay awake until the morning. She didn't want any more dreams and her only friend acting weird around her.

"Come on Hinata," she said to herself. "Just sleep…dreams don't mean anything." And with that final thought she kept her eyes closed and forced her to sleep; even with the little voice in the back of her head that practically told her that she was going to dream. Literally.

_~Hinata's Dream~_

_I opened my eyes and found myself lying on a cold hard floor. I looked down at it and saw that I wasn't a different girl this time. It was just me. My long blue hair, my lavender eyes, my pajamas. I stood up and looked around in amazement; I was in a throne room. My feet were cold from the marble floors and portraits, flags, and beautiful furniture decorated the grand hall. I held my head and thought about what was going on. I knew that I was dreaming, so that meant I could do anything I wanted, right? I looked out a large window and ran over to see what was outside. I was stunned at this world my mind had made it; it was beautiful. The sky was clear and big fluffy clouds rolled by. I tried to push the windows open, but they were too heavy. I took a step back and tried to find a way outside. I wanted to feel my dream's weather. I began to walk around the throne room, but then a voice began to call for me._

"_There you are," I spun around and gapped at the young woman walked up to me. She was beautiful. She had long flowing red hair and the brightest purple eyes I have ever seen; almost like my mother's. I looked around to see if she was really talking to me. When I looked back at her, she was laughing so lightly that I thought it was the chime of a small bell; she smiled at me. "I am talking to you, Hinata." She motioned for me to follow her. "Come now, we have much to do before you wake." _

"_So…" I whispered to myself, "I am in a dream." I jogged to catch up with her and she led me down a vast corridor to another room. I blushed as we passed servants that seemed to ignore my presence, but were quick to bow to the woman before me. I soon found myself entering a large bedroom. _

"_Please sit," I looked back over to the woman. She was seated by a large window that was pushed open. I walked over and sat beside her. She took in a deep breath and smiled, "I love the fresh air," she spoke in a light voice. She looked at me and I blushed lightly, "don't you?" _

"_Uh-huh," I nodded dumbly. _

_She giggled, "What is your favorite season, Hinata?" _

"_Well," I looked up at her and gave my own smile, "I like the winter months…" I trailed off, not really knowing what to say. _

"_It is very pretty," she sat back against the window sill and looked out the window. "I want you look out Hinata." She pointed out the window and I looked to see a village nearby. "That village is full of innocent, kind, and emotional citizens." Her voice was serious and she had a straight face. "It's my job to be sure that they are protected." She looked back at me, "Do you understand?" I nodded not really knowing what she was getting at but I understood what she was talking about. "I have had to commit to a lot of things. And no matter how hard it got, I had to remember one thing," she smiled lightly as she looked over the village, "I do it all to protect those that I love." She reached out and stroked my face, "I do it because my loved ones come first, no matter how I feel." _

"_That is very noble of you," I blushed and looked down at my childish pajamas. If I would have known I would be meeting a princess, I would have dressed better. _

"_You do not seem to see what I am trying to get at Hinata," she said with a light smile and laughed a bit. I shook my head to admit to my humility; no real point in lying to this dream princess. "You are going to face a lot of challenges Hinata," she grabbed by hand. I looked up at her with confusion. "I know that it will be hard, but I'll be here every step of the way." _

"_What do you mean?" I pulled away from her and stood up. I didn't like what she was saying; I wanted to wake up. _

"_It is your turn to finish what I have started Hinata," she stood up gracefully as she spoke. "I need you to protect the innocent and heal those I have hurt." I began to shake my head and cover my ears. _

_I finally realized what this place looked like. Why I knew it so well and why I would dream it. _

"_You must gain the forgiveness of my warriors!" The princess yelled. I gasped as she waved her hand and my hands moved from my ears. I stared at her as her eyes were bright, "You are the next reincarnation of my spirit. I am one with you: You are me as I am you." _

"_You're not real!" I yelled as I backed away. "This is nothing but a dream! I am Hinata Hyuga, heiress to my clan and shy girl. I am not a reincarnated princess-"_

"_You are a princess," she cut me off. It shut me up pretty fast. "You are of royal blood. There is more to your world that you have yet to see since you refuse to accept my site. I am the reason you see my knight's spirits and my warriors." I shook my head and ran out the doors. I didn't have to listen to this. My feet hit the floors hard that it hurt, but I did have to thank Anko-sensei for all her running days. I soon found my path cut off when I saw a group of knights standing there. I stopped dead in my tracks. My breath caught in my throat since I knew who they were. They shouldn't look like that. Knights were tall and strong men, but they looked like my age and slightly older. I knew two of them since they were so close to my heart. The other three wore helmets that covered their faces. "These are your knights," I jumped when the princess spoke. How long had she been there? She stood so calm beside me and spoke, "You have met two of them." _

"_Why?" I finally asked. "Why me?" _

"_It's in your blood." She looked at me and smiled. "I know you can do this Hinata. You have perfected the one thing that none of my other reincarnations could never do." _

"_What?" _

"_You used the power of dreams." she leaned down and kissed my temple. "Wake up Hinata, your Knight is calling to you." _

_~End of Hinata's Dream~_

Hinata woke with a start and looked over to see that Neji stood by her bed in uniform. He was looking down at her with a light smile. "Do you plan on sleeping the day away?"

"My Knight…" Hinata whispered. She was sure that Neji heard her though since his eyes got wide and he looked really tense. "You…you are my knight." Hinata felt her eyes burn a little as she reached up to him and touched his cheeks. Hinata didn't want to believe her dream, but it seemed so real and she began to feel so much emotion. Why did Neji, her cousin and brother, make her feel so much safer? Hinata knew she could always look to her cousin to take care of her, but this feeling she got. She trusted that he would put his life on the line for her.

_Call to your knight Hinata. _The Princess called to her again. Hinata wanted to ignore it, but she couldn't. Hinata smiled lightly, "My beloved Knight."

"Princess," Neji smiled lightly and leaned down and pulled her into an embrace. "You finally recognized me." He chuckled lightly as Hinata held him so tightly and began to tear up. "Or," he pulled back lightly and smiled softly at her, "did Hinata finally see her dear cousin as something more."

Hinata was balling and she sat up slowly while she sobbed, "I-I don't know." She looked to him, "I know that Neji-nii will always protect me, but…" she rubbed her eyes, "The Princess in my dreams told showed me that you are a knight." She sniffled and looked at her lap, "Is it true Neji-nii?"

Neji sighed as he sat down on her bed and looked straight ahead. "I knew this day would come. I fear that since you have called to me the others around are you beginning to see that you are who you are." He looked to her and smiled lightly, "Your dreams are very important for you Hinata-hime," Hinata blushed lightly and looked at him. "You are the reincarnation of The Princess of the Kingdom of Dreams." He lightly touched her hand and she quickly gripped his. "And I am your Knight; I am the Eagle Knight."

"T-The Eagle?" She asked lightly and he just nodded. Hinata then thought back to her other knight that she had saw.

The one being followed by the Wolf.

"You saw Kiba as the Wolf knight, didn't you?" Neji didn't really need to ask. Kiba told him what had happened yesterday and Neji knew he was. It was one of the reasons that Neji was so okay with Kiba walking her home every day.

"I-I did," Hinata whispered and looked up at him. "I can't face him Neji-nii," she was panicked and confused. "I can't do it. Don't make me go and face Kiba-kun; I'll do something wrong and just make myself look crazier than before." She pleaded and Neji could not deny her. She was his Princess and what she wanted is what he would give.

"Okay," Neji said softly and stood up. "I'll tell Hiashi-sama that you are sick."

"Thank you-"

"Don't," he said as he glanced back at her. Hinata looked at him with wide eyes. "On your birthday Hinata-hime, I will truly earn your thanks. I will show you that all you need is your knights." He left her room with a glare on his face. "No disgusting warrior will get the chance to hurt you again."

Hinata was left sitting on her bed as she listened to her family walk beneath her. She sat there with her fist so tight that her knuckles stuck out. "P-Princess," Hinata said lightly, in hopes that the woman was still there. "Are you there?" She waited for an answer. Hinata began to worry when no one was answering her back. She always heard her; hell, Hinata heard a lot of people that were never there. Hinata lied back down and figured she was bound to go back to the castle if she fell asleep again. She would need some better answers before her birthday comes. Hinata closed her eyes and sighed lightly, "Okaa-san…I thought it was just a legend."

**(Line Break)**

Hinata finally ventured out of her room wrapped in a blanket and her childhood book in hand. If this legend was…even slightly real, she might need the book. The more she looked at it Hinata began to find new things on the pages she never noticed before. Hinata sat down in the living room and turned on the TV to the news. The school day was almost over and Hinata figured she would be standing at her locker with a worried Kiba. How was she going to tell her best friend that he was in her dream as a knight and truth be told, he was a knight that had to protect her? The worse thing was that Hinata's eyes suddenly went back to normal without warning. She was happy, but then it made her questioned if they ever changed. She tried to force them to change, but it did not work. Maybe it was because she distant herself from those that were part of this odd happening? All she knew is that Neji understood and confirmed her craziness and Neji wasn't one to joke with her.

"Are you feeling better Hinata-sama?" Hinata looked up to see Kō standing in the kitchen doorway. "I was going to go and bring you some tea and hot ramen." He smiled lightly as he lifted up the tray for her to see.

"T-Thank you Kō-san," she smiled, "and I am feeling a little better."

He smiled and walked over to her side. "I'm glad," he set down the tray on the low table and sat beside her, "I don't want you getting sick before your birthday party."

"Me either," Hinata lied through her teeth as she broke apart her chopsticks.

"Do you want me to read it to you Hinata-sama?" Kō asked as he took the book off her lap and smiled at her. He chuckled lightly as she blushed bright red and just looked at her food with shame. "Don't be ashamed, I'd love to read it to you."

"It's okay Kō-san," she said lightly.

"Your mother loved this book," he smiled lightly as he looked at the cover. "I was younger, but when she and Hiashi-sama were dating, I would listen to her brother telling this story whenever they came to visit. I wasn't really that into it, but the younger ones loved it." Kō sighed lightly, "I remembered how you would carry around this book like it was the only thing keeping you alive." He chuckled lightly, "Whenever you had the chance, you would ask someone to read it to you. You even got Hiashi-sama to read it to you." Hinata blushed lightly and continued to eat as Kō spoke. "I've never seen that man read anything out loud, but I have to say," Kō smiled and chuckled, "he really got into it." He placed the book on the table and stood up. Kō ruffled her hair, "Get better Hinata-sama." Hinata nodded and watched as he walked off down a hall. Hinata looked back to her book and smiled lightly.

"Okaa-san always said Legends were meant to teach us something," Hinata whispered to herself as she went back to looking at the TV. "I wonder what I have yet to learn." Hinata watched the grand opening of a new section in the museum and then got a detailed weather report. Hinata was about to walk back up to her room, but Neji suddenly burst through the front door with Hanabi on his back. Hinata watched with wide eyes as Neji was bent over trying to catch his breath while Hanabi was checking her phone.

"You are slow Neji-nii," Hanabi commented dully as she got off his back and walked to the kitchen. "Konohamaru got home two minutes ago," Hanabi frowned as she placed her bag on one of the chairs and removed her coat as she walked back into the living room.

"S-Sorry," Neji said as he dropped his bag and began to remove his coat and shoes. "But," he was still panting and catching his breath, "i-it is a little slippery with the ice on the sidewalks."

"No practice Hanabi-imouto?" Hinata asked lightly as she curled up in her blanket more. She felt so tense when Neji walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Our coach got a cold and ironically so did our assistant coach," Hanabi shrugged. She took a seat on the sofa behind the two. "I'm just glad that I don't have to deal with Miko and Kane. Those two jerks think their basketball is so much better than my volleyball." She lied down and stared at the TV. "So I had to catch Neji-nii before he ran back home to his precious Princess." Hanabi teased as the two older Hyugas stiffened. She laughed at Neji. "You should have heard him," Hanabi calmed down a bit, "he was muttering under his breath when I was walking up to him. 'Oh Princess,'" she mocked Neji, "'the Inuzuka boy is loyal to you and I will be sure to find your other knights before you truly remember.' He is so lame."

"K-Kiba-kun...so…this is real." Hinata said slowly, ignoring her sister who was looking at her with confusion. Hinata rubbed her eyes as they began to burn and she quickly stood up. "I have to talk to Kiba." She ran off to her room before Neji could stop her.

"What's up with her?" Hanabi asked as she reached for the remote and changed the channel.

"Something very complicated," Neji said as he picked up her blanket and book that Hinata had left behind. "Everything will make sense soon Hanabi-sama, right after Hinata-sama's birthday." He walked out of the room.

"If you say so," she shrugged and watched cartoons. "Kō!" Hanabi yelled. The man's footsteps were light as he walks out of his room and over to the sofa. He leaned over the back and looked at her with a smile and cocked brow. She gave a cheeky smile, "I'm hungry."

"And what can I do to serve you Lady Hanabi?" Kō smirked as poked her nose.

"Can you make me some popcorn?"

"And what does a proper young lady have to say to get what she wants?"

"Please," she stressed.

Kō smiled and stood up straight, "Good girl. I'll be right back." He walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Neji standing with a blanket and book under one arm and just staring at a photo on the fridge. "What is it Neji?"

"Just reminiscing on a simpler time," he said bluntly and then walked off towards Hinata's room.

Kō, being as curious as any man would be, walked over to the fridge, and he looked at the picture that had caught the eye of his family member. Kō smiled when he saw it was one of Neji and Hinata from their childhood days. Hinata was in her favorite kimono for the festival and Neji was in his best clothes. The two were like glued to one another at that age. "Oh those kids," Kō smiled to himself and went back to making Hanabi's snack. "I feel bad for when Hinata gets a boyfriend," he laughed, "Neji nearly lost it when Hinata got Kiba as a friend."

_~In Hinata's room~_

"Kiba," Hinata paced her room as she told everything that she had learned. She was about ready to blame Kiba for not telling her, but she discovered he was confused as her. "I'm really freaked out." She clutched her pillow tighter to her chest as she paced. "All those people I saw may be vengeful ghost…"

"_You have no need to worry my Princess. I will protect you- oh my god shut up!" _Kiba cut himself off and groaned. _"You think you're freaked? Something in me took over and the next thing I knew, I was sitting at your locker with kendo stick that Gai-sensei said I stole out of the gym. My mother has not let me out of my room yet." _

Hinata bit her thumbnail, "What did Neji-nii tell you?"

"_He gave me the basic run down of the story again and then told me something about finding my animal." _

Hinata stopped pacing, "An animal….?"

"_Yeah," _he said, _"Like my spirit animal that my power comes from. And that you can't tell me what it is, since I guess you see it or something." _

"Oh," Hinata was lucky that he had warned her since she was about to blab to him that he was the Wolf. "What did I miss at school?"

"_Hinata…when was the last time I actually paid attention in school?" _he scoffed and Hinata knew he was smirking. _"But, something was a little weird…the Uchiha asked where you were. And even Shino, that guy that walked you to the ramen shop once." _Hinata started pacing again and chewed on her bottom lip. _"Though, I could have imagined that since half of my day is gone." _

Hinata nodded and sighed, "This is all just too much. I still think it's my imagination."

"_Then why do I hear people whispering mean things to me?" _

"We were always ones with big imaginations?" Hinata said with a smile and plopped down on her bed. "I'll see you tomorrow…if my dreams don't freak me out again." They said their goodbyes and Hinata flipped her phone shut and tossed it on the floor. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Please…" Hinata pleaded, "Talk to me Princess-"

Hinata suddenly felt light headed. She felt the pain in her eyes but something in her mind almost snapped in two. She began to numb and lose feeling, so much that she slid off the bed into a crumbled off on the ground. She felt her eyelids droop as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She could notice that her eyes were a dark purple but there was something off. Hinata lied there, but her body was not her own anymore.

"_You are so close Hinata," _Hinata was moving her mouth to talk, but the voice was slightly lower pitched, and she wasn't really saying it. _"I want to talk to you but you are not ready yet," _Hinata smiled at herself but she wasn't happy. _"I'm here for you, but I can't solve all your problems." _Hinata suddenly began to regain feeling in her body and her eyes widened as her fingers began to twitch.

"Don't leave," Hinata began to panic. "Why me? Why is this happening to me?" Hinata asked as she watched her eyes fade back to their normal color and she began to feel the carpet beneath her body. Hinata took a deep breath and sat up. "I need better answers!"

"Hinata-sama," Neji entered her room and was sure to close the latch once he was in, "I couldn't help but overhear."

"Tell this is some joke Neji-nii," Hinata looked at him. "I don't think I can handle something like this."

"All I can assure you as that Kiba and I will protect you. I will be sure to personally look for your other knight. Please," he placed her blanket and book on her bed, "be careful until you can fully understand what your part is."

"My Part?" Hinata looked at him, "what must I do?"

"I cannot tell you that," Neji smiled lightly and ruffled her hair. "But you're a smart girl. You'll figure it out."

"I hope…" she whispered to herself and Neji left. "I really, really hope so."

_~A Week Later~_

Hiashi sighed as he was again stuck in more busy traffic of the city. He really hated driving sometimes; it would be better if he had just walked, but it would have been a bit of a walk. He looked over to see Hinata bouncing in her seat with excitement and he couldn't help but smile a few times. He had noticed that his daughter had been jumpier and more reserved than before. He tried to find something that he could do to calm her but she was almost in her own world. He decided to take a risk and spoil his surprise for her. Hiashi had been planning Hinata's party for so long, but maybe it would make her happier to see the room and the final design. Hiashi had been a tyrant about the whole thing and with her birthday party being only a few days away, he had pushed his own business plans into his most trusted advisors. He nearly cheered when he saw the dance hall he was planning to have the party in. "Here we are," he pointed to the grand building as he pulled into a parking space in front of the building.

"Wow," Hiashi smiled as Hinata looked up at the building with such wide eyes; he reminded him of her in her younger days. He cut the engine and they both exited the car.

"Let's get inside," he said as he pulled up his collar and put his hand on her back. It was the middle of winter and he was freezing. Hinata nodded and rushed inside with him following. He let out a sigh in relief when he entered and the door closed behind him. He looked over and watched as Hinata stuck close to his side as other people walked past them. He walked up to the front desk and after flashing his I.D, the woman smiled brightly and called someone to escort them to their hall. Hinata looked around and thought back to her time when she went to business parties with her parents. "Keep up Hinata," she looked over and ran to catch up. Hiashi smirked at the look on her face.

"You must be the birthday girl," a well-dressed man smiled down at Hinata when she caught up. Hinata just blushed and nodded. "How adorable."

"Indeed so," he nodded. "I also want to go over the catering and entertainment once more."

"Of course Hiashi-sama," the man nodded his head and led them to a pair of large doors. "Well then Hyuga-hime," he bowed as two other men opened the doors for them, "tell us what you think."

Hinata gapped as the doors opened and revealed her winter wonderland. She slowly entered, in fear that going too fast would cause everything to disappear. Large windows were on the two longest walls and allowed her to see a magnificent garden filled with snow covered plants and fountains. At the front of the room was a stage where a band looked to be set up. Tables were set with white sparkling clothes and decorative pieces that looked like ice with blue and white roses. She walked in further to take in the sites; it was like it had snowed inside and a large chandelier twinkled above the dance floor. Hinata saw there was a rectangle table set up right in front of the stage, with a throne like seat right at the center.

"That is you, Hanabi, Neji, your escort, and I will be sitting." Hiashi explained as he stood by her. "Your mother also recommended that everyone come dressed in black and white, your dress is being made as we speak."

"Otou-san," she looked up at him but he placed his hand on her head.

"Silence," he looked down at her, "I know what you are going to say and you do deserve to be spoiled as I see fit. I'll do whatever it takes to be sure that you are always happy."

"N-No Otou-san," she shook her head and looked back up at him with a smile and tears in her eyes. "I-I wanted to thank you. I love you Otou-san," she hugged him and buried her head in his chest. Hiashi was never good at physical contact as a sign of affection, but he usually let his daughter have her way. He lightly patted her back.

Now, all that was left was to actually have the party.

**(End)**

**I know that I have been taking forever to update, but I have just been so swamped from work that I get too tired to really do so much creative thinking. I just hope that I haven't caused too much suffering. I'm trying to update all my stories, so just bear with me for a little bit longer guys. Hope this chapter is good.**


End file.
